Yes, Master
by Slenderheart
Summary: Alfred is a nothing but a wild submissive with a blog. With no master to speak of, he mostly just browses the message logs for other people's stories despite having none to offer himself. Well, he has plenty to offer now... Warnings vary by chapter. Dom/sub, BDSM, bondage AU RusAme slash
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So, new story up- this is more or less a long PWP story, each chapter will have a new set of kinks touched up on- feel free to make any suggestions for Kinks you'd like to see )  
Tags: Bathroom Sex, Master/Slave, Glory-Hole, Sex Toys, Blowjobs, Verbal Abuse, Watersports  
Pairings: RusAme, slight UKUS

* * *

Alfred tended to do this shopping on the internet, but his internet was going to be down for god knows how long and he was becoming desperate. Awkwardly he stepped into the sketchy looking shop (blacked out windows and no distinguishable features), immediately hit with an overwhelming smell of incense- blocking out the scent of sex, no doubt. He kept his head down and made a beeline for the toys, needing to buy a new vibrator to replace his broken one.

There was a brief 'welcome' from the cashier near the front, letting Alfred know where the checkout was, but beside that it was somewhat...deserted. It was obvious where everyone in the shop went, if the signs saying 'booths' and 'Down the Hole to Glory' were anything to go by. Not many people went there for the merchandise- not the inanimate merchandise anyway.

Alfred picked out a few things, a good amount of lube, a small egg to strap onto his dick and a rather large vibrator. He'd been going up in size- the boy was a virgin, but he could take a lot. He had plenty of experience with assplay, just by himself. He was always unlucky in the sex (and love) department and had to make due with what he had. Thankfully he had kink chats and the occasional live-stream he would do to keep himself satisfied.

The bell on the door that lead out jingled, signifying a new customer. And a loud one at that, who was talking to someone else beside them. "Bloody hell, I don't see why we have to go here, I mean, it just looks disease ridden. We should have tried our usual, instead of experimenting like you want to."

Alfred tensed up as he heard the voice, along with that grinding tone. He knew who it was as soon as the first word was spoken. His roommate, his fucking roommate was here. His roommate didn't know he was gay, much less a pervert with a huge vibrator and a fuck ton of lube. Alfred panicked, looking around with wide eyes, before darting through the aisles, finally holing himself up in the bathroom, the toys clutched to his chest. "Shit, shit..."

There were no signs of Alfred's roommate entering the bathroom. Everything seemed rather peaceful, actually. Besides the fact that the bathrooms were located right beside the gloryholes. Just one wall away. The bathroom itself was disgusting. Puddles of piss laid in the corners of the bathroom, grime and smells of semen and...well, bathroom smells. It was not very sanitary. This was the kind of bathroom where the toilet seat gave you herpes.

Alfred stayed there quietly, his breathing shallow and his knees pulled up. There were only a couple stalls that actually still had the doors on the front and he was not in one of them. He only finally relaxed after a few minutes passed and Arthur's voice passed by the door. His head fell back and he let out a quiet, sigh, the bottle of lube in his hand dropping to the floor accidentally. He frowned and leaned down, struggling to pick it up without accidentally brushing the liquids on the floor.

The door opened suddenly, and Alfred was caught in the gaze of a very tall and very broad man. He had a strong Russian nose with ashen hair, violet eyes sharpened on Alfred's bent over form. And they even widened a bit. "What are you doing in here...?" It seemed more directed as Alfred the person rather than Alfred the customer. As if to ask why he, _Alfred,_was in that bathroom, and not just what he was doing there.

Alfred tensed up, his hand recoiling and his head snapping up. He took a second to look around, making sure the man was actually talking to him and not someone else. "Wha...What?" Was he not supposed to come in here? Did he do something wrong? What if they weren't allowed to bring the toys back in the bathroom (he pulled the large vibrator closer, as if hiding it out of embarrassment).

The door was shut, and locked. It didn't actually looked like the man worked at the shop, he just seemed to have an incredible presence about him. "What are you doing here?" He slowly approached Alfred, looking entranced by his face. There was something in the man's accented voice- Eastern European?- that made it feel like he knew Alfred from somewhere.

Alfred paled as the man approached, withdrawing back onto the toilet further, keeping the toy as a barrier between himself and this new man. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." He struggled to sound more assertive, but it came out as a stuttering mess. He swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do in the situation besides panic and curl up.

The man's sharp eyes darted down to look at the toy that Alfred was using as a barrier, and a wicked smirk twitched at his features. He leaned in, until he was right beside Alfred's ear, his breath tickling his neck. "That is a rather large toy you have there." It was, too. Alfred had chosen an eight inch vibrator, easily eight inches. It could easily be bigger, too. But... "But mine is bigger."

Alfred's eyes widened as the man spoke, feeling his breath catch in his throat. He'd been talked to like this on the internet, on the kinky chat sites he'd visit, the BDSM masters who found him attractive, but never in real life. It left him gasping and gaping, flushed red with little goosebumps all over. How the hell was he supposed to respond? Was there an acceptable answer to this? Or was he just supposed to sit there and take it? "I-I..." He didn't know what he was going to say, he was just letting out noises.

When there were no signs of a no, the man took Alfred's hand and helped to guide it, right over the seams of his crotch. "Do you want to see?" Under the jeans there was a sudden twitch, felt easily through the fabric.

Alfred's fingers twitched as he felt the heat through Ivan's pants, his own cock beginning to twitch and throb in his pants. The man was big- he wasn't lying when he said he was bigger than the toy. Christ, he'd never even played with a toy this big. His cheeks flushed and he nodded his head, continuing to feel the man's cock through the confines of his pants.

"Undo my pants. If you want to see it then you have to do the work yourself. Lazy bitches don't get rewarded." It was quite clear that this man wasn't going to play around with Alfred, if he wanted something then he had to do exactly as he said, or he wouldn't be rewarded.

Alfred recoiled at the words, though didn't look turned off. If anything he looked more eager. The toys fell off his lap, laying on the side forgotten. With a mixture of excitement and nervousness he began to unbutton and unzip the pants, pulling down the front of his underwear and reaching in to take his cock in his hand, his eyes immediately going wide. "...Oh."

The man took his cock in his hand and brushed the tip against Alfred's bottom lip. "It's not hard yet. Get it wet, bitch. You want it, don't you?" For how little time had elapsed since the man had even entered the bathroom he seemed to be moving pretty quickly. "If you want your master's cock then you're going to have to earn it. You're doing poorly at it so far."

Alfred was flushed red as the cock moved along his lips, his cock straining painfully in his pants. He could barely believe this was happening, it was like something out of the stories he'd read on the internet, or the roleplays he'd have on a kink chat. He never imagined it would happen in real life- but here he was, sitting in front of a 'master' with a huge cock, degrading him like crazy. He nodded his head, leaning forward to run his tongue along his cock, then over the tip, taking it into his mouth with a bit of struggle. For a virgin he did well- then again, he regularly gave blowjobs to his toys for fun and on camera.

"If you can take half then I might let you go to the glory-holes and suck one that's more your size." As if that was a reward, for getting as much into his mouth as he possibly could. It was debatable whether or not even a third might fit into Alfred's mouth. Breathing would be a difficult factor to take into account. "And after you get drenched in their cum, I might let you try out that toy you were holding so desperately. Don't worry about paying for it, I'll take care of you."

Alfred made a noise around the cock in his mouth, completely getting into character. He didn't mind that he didn't know this man, that he was being treated like nothing but a whore, that he was getting rewarded by what others may consider punishment, he was enjoying himself immensely. He held the cock by the base, beginning to take more in his mouth, feeling the heavy organ slide towards the back of his throat, cushioned from his teeth by his tongue.

"Mmm... Just like that. You're not bad, I envy the master that let go of your leash." A large hand slid through Alfred's hair and soothed him, helping to relax his throat even. "When you're riding that toy, I'm going to turn it to its highest setting- you're not allowed to take anything less than it- and maybe I'll let you taste some my piss. Would you like that?"

Alfred groaned around the cock, vibrations traveling up it. He struggled to nod his head, though found himself unable and instead made a noise of agreement. He gripped onto one of his hips, holding the cock tighter and beginning to push in closer, the tip of his cock bumping into the back of his throat. At that point he was unable to breathe, just closing his teary-eyes and gagging down more of his cock.

"You like sucking dick while you kneel in piss?" The man was tempted to roll that brand new vibrator in the puddles of questionable material and then make Alfred suck it, to see him humiliated. But so far Alfred seemed to be enjoying himself, so it wouldn't exactly be a punishment. "You're doing such a good job I might let you lick up some of the shit off this floor."

Alfred didn't reply, it was unclear as to whether he was just distracted with the cock in his mouth, or if he was turned off by the prospect of licking up any waste from the floor. Tears were beginning to gather in his eyes, welling up further, before finally spilling down his cheeks. His chest was beginning to ache, but he continued to force the cock further down his throat, choking himself on it.

Alfred was shoved off the sizeable cock, the man allowing him breath. "Dedicated, hm? Tell me...do you have a master?" Idle fingers stroked around Alfred's neck, where there lay no collar- an unclaimed pet- but he had to make sure. "If you don't...a pretty little thing like you needs to be more careful." The man took his cock and smeared precum over Alfred's lips.

Alfred gasped for breath, his tongue lolling out as the cock was traced over his lips. "No," he rasped out, blinking away the stinging tears and managing a sheepish smile up to the other. He usually wasn't so shy or sheepish- in fact, Alfred was a cocky motherfucker, but he found himself going extremely submissive as soon as he was placed in a situation like this. "I've never- I've never had a master..."

"Interesting." The man's deadpan voice gave away either how good he was at acting, or how much he just didn't seem to care. But there was definite excitement in his eyes. But regardless, the man said nothing about the subject any more right then. He pushed his cock harder against Alfred's lips, urging him to open up and swallow as much as he could once more. "Like I said, half and you get to go use the glory-holes."

Alfred nodded his head, obediently opening his mouth and allowing the man to push his cock inside. He reached up, grabbing Ivan's hips as he closed his eyes once again, taking in a deep breath through his nose before beginning to slide down. His throat visibly expanded as he took Ivan down his throat, relaxing it and allowing more in it than was probably healthy. He moved up higher on his knees, his thighs rubbing and his hips twitching upwards, occasionally brushing against one of the man's shins. He was growing closer, passing the the fourth mark, the third mark, then finally reaching the half mark. Awkwardly he opened his eyes, looking up at the other through glossy eyes, hoping for more words of encouragement .

"Oh, beautiful..." Alfred was slowly pushed off of the man's cock, a smirk gracing his features as he looked down at his temporary pet. "Pick up that lube and the vibrator and come with me." He securing tucked himself back into his pants, waiting with his hands folded comfortably behind his back. Waiting.

Alfred nodded his head, shakily standing up and grabbing the lube and vibrator from off of the floor. He was giddy, though also very clearly nervous. He followed closely after the man, stumbling along, struggling to not slip on the various liquids on the floor. "What next, sir?" The words came off rather fluidly, he liked that, he liked calling someone sir.

"What did I just tell you? Start to listen to what your rewards are going to be, or next time you won't get any rewards at all." He waved Alfred over and instead took him into the room just beside the bathroom, pushing Alfred into a stall and stepping in beside him. He knocked on the wall, just above a hole in the stall, three knocks to let them know that someone was there, ready to service.

"I'm sorry, sir," Alfred managed to get out just before he was shoved into the stall. He tripped, then landed on the toilet with a slight wince. He didn't move, unsure of what exactly to do, he'd never been in one of these stalls, he didn't know the etiquette for something like this. So he just stared up at the man, waiting for any orders.

It wasn't long until a few folded bills were waved through the hole. The man snatched up the bills and mouthed to Alfred, "You'll get this when you're done." Before he pocketed it and gave another rap on the wood with his knuckles. And soon enough, like clockwork, a cock peeked through the hole, waiting to be pleasured.

Alfred looked over at the man, then down to the cock, he knew what he was supposed to do. Carefully he slid onto his knees, leaning forward to lick and kiss and the cock, just teasing it for a bit, sucking on the sides and humming quietly against the tip, enjoying himself despite the lack of any sexual pleasure to himself.

"Onhonhon... Enjoying yourself?" The voices on the other side were muffled, but they could definitely be heard. Mostly just because of the hole. "Do you really think that someone who can put _that_look on your face is 'disease ridden'?"

"Shut up, frog, hahh... Bet she's not using her cunt because of exactly that!"

Alfred was just allowing the head to slide into his mouth when he heard that thick British accent. He tensed up, then yanked back, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open. Oh God, it was his roommate- he had his asshole, homophobic roommate's cock in his mouth. The young American panicked, before pulling away, ready to just bail.

Alfred's 'master' wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed Alfred's shoulders and shoved him down. He forced him back onto the cock that was waiting for attention, and nudged him with his knee.

"Oh bloody fuck, she stopped! Hnng...n-no, wait..." It had only been about five seconds...but those five seconds had been cold. "What do you think she looks like, frog?"

"Mm, probably not well if she is only worth fifty dollars, onhonhon... But you can dream. Not like you will ever see her."

Alfred's lips were forced open, along with his mouth as the cock was pushed into his mouth. He looked over at the man desperately, before sighing through his nose and returning to the cock. This was terrible, but at the same time...he could feel a sick sense of satisfaction from it. Not just from the fact there was a cock in his mouth (though he loved that), but because he had a self-proclaimed homophobe fucking his mouth. This was like payback for all the times he'd been off-handedly called a wanker and slag- not that the last one really held any merit.

Slowly the man began to move his head, taking his cock further and further in his mouth, his hand pressing flat to the wall, tongue rolling and rubbing the shaft.

A hand was placed in Alfred's hair, urging him on calmly, threading through his golden locks and idly curling his cowlick around a thick finger. Voices could still be heard from the other side, "Oh hell... She's good." It was as if they thought the walls were actually thick, and not thin enough for...well, for a cock to easily get a blowjob through.

Alfred closed his eyes, easily taking the cock 3/4ths of the way in one go. He began to bob his head, moaning quietly under his breath, making sure to let it be a bit high pitched in case they could hear. He reached one hand down in order to cup himself through his pants, hoping he could get some release. He was pent up and sexually frustrated.

It didn't last long. A boot came down and stopped Alfred's hand, shoving it away. Alfred's master shook his head, leering down at him. Alfred was going to be in big trouble if he did that again. He could only hope that he would be forgiven for his ignorance of the rules.

Alfred whimpered and yanked away his hand, holding it to his chest, all the while continuing his sucking like an expert. He looked up at the other, touching his bruised hand, looking more apologetic than upset. He pulled back so he could take in a deep breath, whisper a quiet, "sorry, sir", then pushed himself down, taking all of the man in one go.

It didn't take long for the brit on the other side to bust in Alfred's mouth. But Alfred's master yanked him back, forcing a moneyshot all over Alfred's face. He knocked on the wall twice. That was the end of the show. And then he reached over on top of the booth where a little flap lay, with pins. He stuck it over the hole; they're stall was occupied, and not for use of the glory hole. "Strip."

Alfred tensed up, then nodded his head, taking the hem of his shirt and beginning to pull it up off of his body, wiggling his hips as he did it. He moved expertly- either Alfred was a stripper, or did private showings. Though the shake of his hand showed he was still somewhat nervous about stripping in front of the other. He hesitated when he reached his underwear, before finally taking those off as well, standing in his glory, cock hard and twitching under him.

"Put the toilet seat down and set the vibrator on it. You're going to ride." The Russian man started to undo his own pants, but he stayed a small distance away from Alfred, not allowing him to get close enough to touch, or use his mouth. "Give me a show, I want to be able to cum all over your face- you should look that good while you're doing it. Hurry up, fuckhole."

Alfred nodded his head, relaxing visibly when he realized that the man didn't want to penetrate him. He set the fake cock on the toilet, slathering it in lube. Carefully he straddled it, before slowly sinking himself down, dropping down onto the toilet seat. He whimpered and gasped, his eyes fluttering and his cheeks flushing. "Y-Yes, master." He dropped the sir and went straight to the master, because that's what the man was at that point. He began to move, rolling his hips up and down, watching the man with half-lidded eyes.

While Alfred was distracted by the initial penetration, the Russian leaned in and cranked up the vibrator. All the way. And it was brand new- a rechargeable one too, no getting out of this with not having batteries- and strong. Alfred was going to dive off the edge with this if he had to last through it for too long.

Alfred gasped, his back arching and his fingers curling. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering and his hips rolling down onto it. "O-Oh god, master- it's- it's so-" He never put vibrators on their highest settings, it was too strong for him- but if that was what his master wanted, then he would deal with it. He struggled to move his hips, but just ended up sitting there with the vibrator in him, gasping and twisting, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth in an 'O'.

"You're doing very well..." Alfred's master was stroking himself off, coming closer to Alfred. "You want it on your face? I might even be inclined to let you open your mouth and have it there. Can you prove it to me? Give me a nice cumshot and we'll see."

Alfred nodded his head, his knees pulling together and his head falling back as he began to moan louder, pleasure shooting all through him. "M-Master-" he moaned, twisting and shaking, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Master- oh God, it's so - everything feels so good- it's too- oh god, it's too strong master-" He couldn't finish his sentence, his knees falling open and his back arching, long ropes of cum splattering against his chest and stomach.

There was a shaky grunt from Alfred's master, a thick hand reaching and grabbing Alfred's face to pop open his jaw so he could spray his semen into his pet's mouth. "Don't swallow yet. Hold it in your mouth, keep it wide open, I want to see." He leaned down, examining Alfred's mouth, bathed in cum, strings of it mixing with saliva and tongue twitching.

Finally, he released his jaw and pulled back. "Swallow. You can turn off the vibrator."

Alfred obediently closed his mouth, swallowing down the thick semen, while awkwardly flicking off the vibrator. He opened his mouth gasping quietly, before smiling shakily up at the man. "Thank you, master." He awkwardly began to dismount himself from the large vibrator, taking a step, then just sort of sinking to his knees, too exhausted to actually stand anymore.

"You're not quite done yet." The Russian gripped his softened cock and tangled a hand through Alfred's hair. "Are you ready for your drink? Open wide. You much be parched after being given all those treats. They'll dry your mouth out."

Alfred hadn't realized that the man was serious when he suggested pissing on him, but Alfred was more than willing to go all the way. Watersports was rather vanilla on his list of kinks. He nodded and let his mouth fall open, tongue hanging out and his eyes squeezing shut to make sure no backsplash landed in them.

Alfred didn't have to wait long. The acrid scent of piss permeated the air, and the taste filled Alfred's mouth. "Don't spill a drop. If you do, I'll make you piss yourself and then lick it off the floor."

When he was finished, the Russian tucked himself back in his pants and picked up the toy. "Wear this home. I'm going to pay for it." He picked up Alfred's pants and began to search through it, picking out his wallet. He pulled out his ID and held it up for Alfred to see. "I'm taking this. It will be returned to you at some point in the near future."

And with those words, the man left, pocketing Alfred's ID.

Alfred stared after the other, covered in cum and piss dribbling down his chin. It took a while before Alfred was finally able to move, limping over to a sink and washing himself off. Next he began to get dressed, pushing the toy up inside of him, then pulling on his clothing. He finally limped out of the bathroom, holding the open lube, unsure if the man had actually paid, or was just fucking around with him.

The man was gone when Alfred came out into the open, and the cashier did wave Alfred over. But not to pay for anything. "There was a man who said that you were cleaning up and wanted these..." Three videos were pushed over the counter. "It's all be taken care of."

Alfred took the videos, confused as to what the hell they could possibly be. But right then his main concern was getting home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is rather short- it's being used for the reader to get a feel for the characters, the next chapter is long, though.  
Tags: Masturbation

* * *

Alfred sat in front of his computer, still shaken from the events earlier. The large toy was still inside of him, stretching his hole in the most pleasurable pain ever. He shifted a bit in his spot, looking over the text box, trying to compile a timeline of the events in his head. After a bit of thinking he began to type, his fingers moving rather quickly, detailing the events from an hour back.

_'I was going to replace my vibe when I ran into someone I knew in the sex shop. I hid out in the bathroom for a bit, but some guy walked in on me. I didn't really know what to do, but he acted like he knew me. He told me my toy was impressive. And that his was a lot bigger.'_

Alfred could feel himself grinning, his cheeks heating up at the memory. He took another second to think, before leaning forward and beginning to type, clearly getting more into this reply than the last- he liked the juicy details and that's what his followers were looking for.

_'I didn't know what to say, but I think he got that I was gonna do whatever he wanted. He just kind of had that around him, you know? He just knew. And he asked if I wanted to see his. I dropped to my knees and waited, mouth watering. He let me feel it. It was huge, and I hadn't even seen it yet. When he pulled it out it was soft and it was still huge. It was fucking gorgeous.'_

He began to shift in his seat, beginning to grow harder as he remembered it. He stopped typing for a second so he could stroke a few times, before reaching back up to type again, slowly grinding against the toy, his toes curling under him.

_'He let me suck on it. It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, better than McDonald's. He talked so dirty to me I felt like a goddamn whore, and I loved it. He had an accent, it was Russian I think. It made it just that much sexier. He told me if I could get half his huge cock in my mouth then he would let me suck in the glory-holes.'_

Alfred didn't stroke his cock, but instead set the vibrator at a low setting, shifting it so he had some pressure against his prostate, his eyes fluttering. He swallowed thickly, running his tongue over his bottom lip and beginning to type, this time much slower.

_'He talked about how he envied my master, and then what he was going to do to me. I was swallowing so much dick I started to cry, I couldn't breathe. He said I was dedicated and let me speak, asking if I had a master at all. When he found out I don't have one and I've never had one he didn't really do anything, he just bribed me again with the glory-holes.'_

Another crank of the vibrator, sending shakes along his body, hands trembling violently under him. He struggled to type from the pleasure, though refused to turn it off. He was getting off on just recounting the memory of what had happened. It had literally been like a dream come true.

_'Once I choked down half his cock he just pulled back and made me follow him. I brought my toy and lube and he brought me to the glory-holes. The guy on the other end handed over like forty bucks or something and stuck his cock through. I was halfway through blowing him when I realized it was my roommate- the guy I was hiding from earlier which got me into this mess- and I sort of freaked. But my new master didn't let me run, so I finished my blow. I had to listen to that trashy bitch imagine what I looked like.'_

Alfred snorted in frustration at the memory. Arthur was an annoying shit, but in retrospect, he was the one who had gotten him laid. He wanted to thank him and punch him in the face at the same time. He leaned back in his seat, pulling the keyboard closer and typing quickly.

_'After he got off and came all over my face I got to fuck myself on my new vibrator. I felt like a goddamn whore and I loved it, my ass is aching just at the thought. He told me to give him a show, and he set the vibe up to the highest setting. I thought I was going to die. He told me if I was good enough he would cum in my mouth.'_

He finally reached one hand down, stroking himself fluidly as he typed with one hand, his eyes fluttering and his lips falling open. a whore. He liked that. He liked being treated like a whore, he liked feeling like a whore, he liked being a whore.

_'He said if I gave him a good cumshot then that would do it, and I came so fucking hard, I wanted to scream. I felt like the biggest slut around and I wanted more of it. He grabbed my face and came in my mouth. But before he made me swallow he inspected me and made me feel dirty and humiliated and I just wanted to spread my legs so far he took pity on me to shove his dick in along side my vibe.'_

Now he was making things up- but it wasn't too out of the question. A bit of DP was subtle compared to the shit he had done earlier. Anyways, people wanted to hear about actually getting fucked not just blowjobs, his followers wanted to hear about every hole of his getting abused... But damnit, he almost wished that had happened.

_'He told me all that cum would dry out my mouth and said he'd give me something to parch my thirst. I opened wide and he gave me a big, hot mouthful of piss. That was kinda the most vanilla thing I thought would happen right then.'_

Ha, piss being vanilla. A lot of people probably didn't ever think of it that way. Alfred pressed his fingers to his bottom lip, swiping over it for a second, before smiling to himself. Pictures. He would need to take pictures after he finished this.

_'When he was done he grabbed my wallet and took my ID and said I'd get it back soon. My ID can show him where I live. I can just imagine him coming to get me- in the middle of the night when my roommate's not home and pressing my face down and just fucking me like some common animal._

_When I left he had paid for everything, and the cashier said he'd picked out three videos for me. I just took them and left, I haven't watched them yet. I think I'll do it when my roommate is gone tomorrow.'_

Alfred finished up his typing and leaned back, giving his cock a couple strokes, before standing up and grabbing his camera. First he took a picture of himself- shoulders down of course- of the vibrator inside of him, labeling that as _"What I fucked myself on while he came all over my face."_

Next he pulled out the vibrator and spread his ass, showing off the red and raw hole, clearly abused and probably aching. He didn't add a comment to this one.

Finally he took a picture of a close-up of his mouth, tongue hanging out and pretty white teeth bared. This one was also unlabeled.

He grinned to himself and posted the pictures and story onto the kink site, his lips drawn into a grin. He rarely posted, the occasional picture, sometimes a live stream, but mostly he lurked. Finally, though- _finally_he got to say something.

Surprisingly, Alfred got a lot of attention. He had posted into the right boards and tags. He was suddenly flooded (and by flooded he maybe got ten messages and responses after twenty minutes) with people either envying him or asking to know his location, so they could give him a good shag too.

Alfred was more than happy with the attention, lips drawn into a broad grin and eyes bright. However, each message asking if he'd like to be fucked was responded with the same answer, _"No, he's my master now. I won't fuck anyone but my master."_This was a bit of whimsical thinking, he didn't even know the man's name and chances were the man wouldn't want to actually be his master... but he could pretend, at least for a little while longer.

The American sat in his spot for a few more minutes, before finally standing up and grabbing all of the toys, hiding them in the back of his closet, just in case Arthur came home early.

Despite Alfred's public announcement, the messages kept coming. Asking him what he would like done to him, if he liked a certain kink, what his safeword was, anything and everything personal and intimate. He gained quite a few new readers and followers.

He did end up answering a few of them, explaining some of his biggest kinks- exhibition, spanking, complete submission and how Captain was his safe word - or, at least it would be if he actually fucked- he didn't say that part.

The telltale sign of the door opening and closing signalled that Arthur was home for the day. "Alfred? Get your twink ass out here, I'm hungry!"

Alfred hurriedly clicked out of the sites he had up, before erasing all of his history- he didn't need Arthur to find out about his little hobby of these sites. He was already called a lot of degrading names and Arthur didn't even _think_he was gay, if Arthur found out he not only liked men, but liked all of those fucked up kinks, well, he'd never hear the end of it.

With a frown, he closed his laptop and walked out of his room, glaring at Arthur. "Then go get some fucking hamburgers from the store, I'm not your damn butler."

"I'm too tired. I just worked a full's day shift! Where were you? Sitting at your computer again and jacking it?" Arthur put his hands on his hips, leering at Alfred. "Come on, make me some dinner, I'm tired and I just made rent money."

Alfred frowned, staring at Arthur with pursed lips. The man hadn't spent all day working, he'd gone to a damn sex shop... But he couldn't call him on it, so he just needed to grudgingly nod his head and walk to the kitchen, pulling out some different ingredients. "Why don't you bring Francis over?" He tossed the the food onto the counter, leaning down further. "He's always good at makin' shit from scratch."

"The frog isn't stepping foot in this house. Lord knows he'd boink you, knowing you love a good dick. I don't want to be traumatized by that." While Francis also received a lot of ill-mannered humor from Arthur, it was less so than Alfred's. Because Francis 'couldn't help himself' because he was French. Arthur's reasoning.

Alfred could feel his cheeks heating up red out of anger, though to Arthur it probably just looked like he was more embarrassed than anything. "Shut _up_." He through a tortilla at Arthur's face in frustration, before starting a fire on the pan and beginning to cut up some potatoes. "It's not funny! Just invite him over so he can cook for us!"

"It isn't funny!" Arthur didn't mean any of those as jokes. Kind of. "I don't want him in our flat, he'll get his...froggy-ness all over everything and I'll have to scrub the entire house."

The chopped potatoes were thrown in the pan along with some herbs and salt and a good amount of butter. "Why do you even hang out with him if you dislike him so much?" Alfred didn't have a lot of feelings towards Francis, he was a bit annoying, kind of really fruity, but he was a good chef and that was pretty important to Alfred.

"Why do I hang out with you if I dislike you so much?" Arthur didn't actually dislike them, as much shit as he gave them both. It was just his way- he heckled them and pushed their buttons. Francis had long gotten over this. Alfred was still working on it.

"I'm putting laxatives in your food," Alfred hissed under his breath, turning off the fire and grabbing a plate for himself so he could dump in some of the cooked potatoes and walked into the living room, plopping down and grabbing the controller. He put on sports, watching the violent game with half lidded eyes.

"I'll use your bed as a loo." Arthur wasn't kidding, he really would. "That's not the point. Besides, your food is fine. Not as good as mine but it will do after a long day of work."

"I'm sure you were workin' _real_ hard," Alfred drawled under his breath, finishing up his plate pretty fast and setting it aside with a quiet sigh. "You go ahead and enjoy being a complete bitch, I'm going to my room to work on my homework. Don't bother me."

* * *

These were the types of events that Ivan hated. As part of 'the one percent' he typically had to attend them. It was either that or lose business and clients, and affluent friends. Ivan was new money, he had to grease his elbows to _stay_that way. Of course, at the same time he hated doing it. But anything to keep his lavish lifestyle up to date.

The people there talked with an heir of narcissism, looking down their noses at each other and speaking about things they hadn't a clue about, just regurgitating what they'd heard others say. They hummed and pursed their lips and talked down to anyone and everyone.

Ivan was constantly checking his Rollex. Just another half hour and it would be acceptable for him to leave. He had more fun and more important things to do than sit around and wait for the next person to give him an approving smile that wasn't laced with greed and backstabbing thoughts.

It was good that he wasn't actively waiting for that, because it never happened.

Every time Ivan would come near a couple, the man would frown and the woman would flutter her eyes. Ivan was an eligible bachelor, rich and big and attractive, the women wanted him and the men hated him- but, of course, they never vocalized their frustration with him, he had too many connections, it wouldn't end well on his part.

The most annoying were the single women, they practically flocked to Ivan, chests out and voices high and flirty.

Ivan never outwardly rejected them, he openly flirted right back. But that was as far as it ever went. Honestly if he were going to bone a vanilla woman from the upper class he'd go for a married woman- they were starved for sexuality and sexual pleasure.

The women were just short of grabbing Ivan's cock when the half hour mark finally reached. They exchanged glances whenever one would get too close to him, becoming increasingly territorial. The older men were always trying to set their daughters up with Ivan, though it always seemed to no avail.

"I'm afraid I must bid you adieu, ladies... I have a prior engagement," Ivan chuckled as he slowly detached himself from the women. He was glad to be out of there, all that semi-cat fighting was really getting on his nerves. He went around to say goodbyes to just a few people before he took his leave, mysteriously and inconspicuously.

Ivan was driven home by his chauffeur and tromped his way through his large house. It was little less than a mansion, really. He told his maids they were dismissed for the evening, handed them all a nice little tip and then headed to his study where he could sit down at his computer and relax.

The first thing that came up with a kink forum, a long list of unread topics that had recently been posted. They were labeled different eye catching things, meant specifically to draw people in and get attention. Some were asking for hook ups, others were retellings of encounters.

Ivan opened up all the encounters in new tabs, ignoring the ones begging for hook ups. He didn't much care to actually find people who were actively looking for it. He preferred to do things on the fly. Like that pretty little pet he had seen earlier... Oh boy, had that been fun.

The threads mostly followed the same timeline, a submissive talking about being fucked or gangbanged (a lot of them sounded made up), or a dom talking about how slaves he had, again, made up sounding. One in particular was different. It was written out with good grammar and had some pictures to go along with it.

Ivan read along, soon enticed by the words used. It sounded like some kind of fictional creation. But oh, no. Ohhh, no. This was not fictional. Ivan knew for a fact that this was not fictional. He grinned as he saw the pictures, knowing for sure what he had read was exactly what he thought it was.

Ivan pulled out his wallet and flipped it open, taking out the ID card that he had taken from his cute little impromptu pet, examining his features and his information on the card.

"Alfred Jones," he chuckled as he ran his thumb along the laminated plastic. "Let's see where you are..." He went to google. Google was a good friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, guys, first of all, the reviews you've given are just amazing! They're literally the thing that is motivating me to write the most! you guys are absolutely amazing and each review puts a grin on my face, thank you so much!  
Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter- I hope you like it!

Warnings: Verbal abuse, rough sex, virginity, use of safe word, master/slave

* * *

Several days passed with no signs of Alfred's "master" and the boy was beginning to lose hope. He browsed through the forum, cheek in hand and lips drawn into a deep frown. He didn't even get messages anymore, occasionally he'd get a clearly copy/pasted message from someone wanting to hook up on a mass-email, but nothing for him. His life had returned to its boring mediocrity and Alfred was less than pleased.

With a sigh he changed his status to, "home alone", just doing it to take up some time, before closing his computer and crawling into bed.

Alfred laid in bed for quite a few hours before there was anything exciting to happen. But the night delivered. From the fire escape, the window was slid open- Alfred always kept it open- and a rather large figure stepped into the room.

Alfred probably should be a lot more careful about securing the house.

Alfred heard a noise and stirred somewhat, his eyes opening for a second, then closing again. He murmured quietly, only half awake, totally still, listening for any noises, before relaxing and letting himself begin to drift back to sleep.

The bed creaked as the figure sat down on the edge, the weight shifting. He reached over to brush Alfred's hair our of his eyes, giving a dark chuckle. "Home alone, hm?" He hoped Alfred didn't freak out and think this was a real invasion and call the police or anything.

Alfred startled awake, his eyes going wide and his hands reaching up to shove the hand away. They stilled just as they pressed against his wrist, finally recognizing the voice. It was his master's voice. Alfred was unsure if he were dreaming or not, but if it were a dream, he sure as hell didn't want to wake up.

It was clear to the man that Alfred recognized who he was- and, at that point, was sort of playing along. "W-Who are you?"

"Hushhh..." A gloved finger came over Alfred's lips, and the other hand pulled his blankets up, exposing his body to the cold air that drafted through the open window. "Your roommate isn't home, we can be as loud as we need. Because trust me, you're going to scream, pet."

Alfred's knees pulled together on reflex, almost embarrassed at how bare he was, he only donned a pair of Superman briefs. His eyes were wide and his cock was already painfully hard. He looked like he wanted to talk, though he stayed quiet, just continuing to stare up at the other.

"If it is pertinent to the situation, and something I care to hear, you may speak. But be careful with your words, and stay silent when I order you." The Russian, swiftly yanked the briefs off and traced a couple fingers down Alfred's inner thighs.

Alfred starting to become more and more nervous as the man touched him, his lips thinned and his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't speak yet, just watched his 'master' with wide eyes, nostrils flared and teeth biting harshly down on his bottom lip.

"Legs up. Hold them up like you're about to be fucked." Because that was what was going to happen. Alfred's master stroked at his inner thighs and even prodded at his cock a little, letting him feel the leather of his glove.

Alfred's nervousness just seemed to continue to increase as he was put into the position. Still, he did as he was asked, pulling his knees up to his chest, showing his untouched hole and throbbing cock off to Ivan.

"Did you wear the toy home?" The Russian knew for a fact Alfred had. He had gone through his entire blog, but he wasn't about to say that. He wanted it to be a special surprise. "And did you watch the videos I picked out for you?"

Alfred nodded his head, his arms hooking under his knees and his toes curling. "I didn't take it out until an hour or so after I got home, master." He could feel himself smiling at the name he used, his cock twitching from neglect. "And I watched two of the videos- they're all with...Matthew Williams was the name, right? ... He sorta...he sorta looks like me."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out Alfred's ID, and 40 dollars. "You know, I forgot to give you your cut from the glory-hole. And your ID." He set the card and the two twenties on Alfred's pillow, beside his head. "I'm glad you noticed his likeness to you. Though I must say, you're much prettier. I do recommend all his videos, however."

Alfred watched the items being set onto the pillow, before returning his gaze to the man, his lips moving from a smile to a grin. "In the bathroom- when you were acting like you knew me... Was it because you thought I was him?" Alfred had a hunch, but he also felt stupid saying it now, despite what Ivan had said about him being cuter, he couldn't help but find Matthew to be much more attractive than himself.

"I knew you weren't him right off the bat." He wasn't that rude of a master. He had his moments, but he wasn't so crude that he could go on through a playing session thinking someone who looked marginally like his favourite porn star. "But you could say that the reason I decided to play with you if because you looked like him..."

Alfred wasn't too sure how he felt about that- was he being used as second best for the real thing? That sort of sucked... On the other hand, he was just happy that someone actually found him attractive enough to want to fuck. Through high school he wasn't exactly undesirable, but the wrong people liked him- cheerleaders mostly. So, he just nodded his head, taking the statement as it was and waiting for the man to continue.

"You don't have to worry, I know you're not him and I'm not looking for a replacement... Honestly you're nicer looking than him. And I'm assuming you have less mileage racked up." As nice and as good as the videos were, Alfred's new master obviously found distaste in the fact that Matthew Williams was such a whore. His tone could convey how little he liked his goods used.

Alfred's lips were pulled into a small grin, clearly relieved at the fact the other found him better. He was better than a porn star. "Thank you, master." He struggled to force away how pleased he was by biting on his bottom lip, but it just came anyways.

Reaching into his coat, the Russian pulled out a bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers, warming it up and looking over his pet with predatory eyes. He stroked Alfred's hole, watching it twitch and flutter. "I can tell you get around." Either that or he masturbated very frequently.

Alfred didn't reply to that, honestly, he was embarrassed about the fact he was a virgin. Someone his age should have at least had a last-resort pity fuck by a frat boy at this point, right? Instead he just lay there silently, gasping as he felt the wet fingers rub against him, his body reacting immediately. It felt good when he did it to himself, but oh god, when someone else did it, it was heaven.

Two fingers easily slipped inside Alfred's body, stretching out his sensitive walls. There was little resistance. "Has that toy I bought you been getting use?" If it wasn't then the Russian was going to be disappointed in his pet. He liked when his toys were used.

Alfred gasped, his knees pulling in closer and his toes curling. "Y-Yes master, I-I've used to everyday!" He couldn't keep his eyes open, just biting at his lip and gasping, trying to keep the moans from getting too loud and waking the neighbors.

"Good." Three fingers were now joined in Alfred's flesh, stretching him out and spreading him out for something bigger to come. "Did you use it today? I want you to tell me what you thought about when you used it." He liked his pets vocal, so long as they were pleasant to listen to.

Alfred whimpered, clenching around the fingers and nodding his head quickly. "I-I pulled it out, nnn, as soon as my roommate left. I thought about you the whole time- today I actually- ahh- I replayed what we did and I put it up to the highest setting and pretended you were there cumming on my face and in my mouth..."

There were no words from Alfred's master, just four fingers moving in and out of him now. "Well, don't worry. We can make plenty of this even better." His fingers withdrew, and he reached into his bag again. He pulled out an extra large condom, and then started to undo his pants.

Alfred's eyes widened as he saw him pull out the condom, but he didn't say anything yet. He didn't want to end this- he was having too much fun, everything felt good and it was nice to have all this attention given to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Touch yourself while I get ready." There was no room for budging as Alfred's master pushed his pants down and began stroking his cock, already half hard. He took the condom and tore it open before he applied it, then picked up the lube and slathered his clothes cock in it.

Alfred did as he was told, gently taking his cock in his hand, watching as the man readied himself. He stayed quiet until his Master pressed the cock to his hole- that was when he began to panic. He'd never been fucked before- and he didn't want to lose his virginity like this, to some nameless man he may never see again. He didn't know what to do- if he said 'stop' he might think they were still playing...

"Captain!" Alfred shouted his safe word, hoping it would at least confuse Ivan long enough, where he would stop and ask what happened.

But miraculously, it seemed like the Russian didn't even need to ask what 'captain' could mean. He pulled back, pushing Alfred's legs together and helping him sit up properly. "What's wrong?" Despite being a very serious master and hardcore on his pets, the Russian man did not take chances when it came to safewords.

Alfred pushed himself up, pulling his knees in close and shaking his head. "I-I don't- I didn't- I'm a virgin!" The words were finally blurted out and Alfred shook his head quickly. He was embarrassed at the fact and he felt stupid for wanting his first time to be somewhat special. He was just...scared.

"...A virgin?" That was honestly like a goddamn unicorn in the BDSM community. Most people were a little older, too, considering they had gone through the vanilla stages of their lives and were moving on to allow their sexuality to mature and handle these sorts of relationships. The Russian had never actually encountered a virgin, honestly. But he knew now he wanted Alfred more than before. "Ah... Alfred-" He made sure to call Alfred by his name "-You should have said something."

"I'm sorry." The words slipped out without Alfred even thinking about it. He was terrified- that the Russian would be turned off and not want to deal with a virgin, that he'd be terrible from inexperience, that the man would be mad at him. "I didn't... I didn't want it to stop, I was having so much fun..." He had truly been enjoying himself, but the fear ended up taking over. It wasn't that he was saving himself for anything, he just didn't want to give it away to someone he may never see again.

"You should have told me. Ah..." He needed to think of a way to help Alfred through these fears. He didn't want this to ruin Alfred's little fantasy of being pounded out like a mallard duck on his bed. "I'm Ivan." A name was a good place to start. Not that it gave Alfred permission to call him that when they were having sex- he was still master.

Alfred nodded his head, repeating the name under his breath. "I'm sorry, Ivan." He ran his fingers through his hair and stared down at his knees, too nervous to actually look up. He was starting to feel more comfortable around Ivan, but it didn't guarantee he would actually see the other again... he wanted his first time to be at least a little bit special.

"Ah..." Ivan wasn't sure where else to go with this. "How long have you been in the community?" Maybe then he could get a handle on where Alfred was, in terms of sexual maturity.

"Christ, uh..." Alfred took a second to think it over, his eyebrows furrowed and his legs relaxing a bit. "I started getting interested in porn and shit when I was about 12 and then the BDSM stuff when i was fourteen-ish...So...Five years?" He managed a sheepish smile over to the other, before turning his gaze back to the bed. "I haven't been too lucky with finding anyone who's a dude that likes me- much less someone who's into the same shit I am... I kinda resorted on just using toys... You were my first blowjob, kinda. I only sucked off my toys..."

The Russian's eyebrows rose. "Ahh... Really?" Ivan hadn't contemplated Alfred being a complete virgin, in every way. "Well... How old are you?" He already knew that Alfred was nineteen, but he just wanted to hear it from his own mouth. He scooted in a little closer and put a hand on Alfred's thigh. He was more than willing to be Alfred's master, to teach him, to give him experience. So long as he was the only one Alfred surrendered to.

Alfred jumped a bit as the hand was placed on his thigh, though it wasn't out of fear, instead out of sensitivity. "I just turned nineteen this July." His lips drew into an almost proud looking grin- he was an adult, that was pretty cool for him. "How old are you?" He paused after he asked, unsure if that was rude of him to ask. Was there something wrong about asking Masters their age? Did they react the same way middle aged women did?

"I'm twenty-eight." Alfred was so young, there was almost ten years between them. He wasn't sure if that was a turn on or not. It felt like it, but when he was forty, Alfred would barely be in his thirties. He'd be middle aged when Alfred was still full of life. Assuming they would even know one another at that age.

Alfred's lips immediately drew into a grin at the age difference, he always liked older men, it gave the promise of experience- that the other knew what they were doing and could treat him right. "that's cool." He didn't elaborate on how delighted he was at the difference of age. "When did you start getting into this stuff?"

"I lead a rather sheltered life... But I started exploring my sexuality when I was about twenty. I've had a lot of partners since then. But, ah...they've all ended badly." Ivan was too intense a master, too rough and hardcore for his pets. Not that he meant to drive them away, but he just couldn't help himself.

Alfred nodded his head slowly. "I've always wanted a master- but I haven't been able to really find many people in the gay scene here and the ones I have don't exactly like what I like." Plus, he was too scared to go after anyone he didn't know for sure was gay and into the BDSM scene. "I sorta just relied on roleplaying online."

"You roleplay online?" Well, that was new. Not that Ivan had never done it, but that was how Alfred got his fix? He had cybered of course, but he didn't think it was quite the same thing as what Alfred was talking about. "Well, I don't have a pet right now." Not unless Alfred counted. "They tend to get shy after just one playdate."

Alfred nodded his head slowly, leaning back against the wall and sighing. "I'm a sexually repressed nineteen-year-old, porn doesn't cut it for me, I need something at least _close_ to the real thing." He let out a quiet laugh and turned his head, watching the other. He clearly wanted to say something- he wanted to ask if maybe there was a slight, possible, tiny chance that Ivan would be willing to be his master... But he was too embarrassed to ask, what if Ivan said no?

"I can give you the real thing." Ivan was more than happy to show Alfred everything that he needed to know, to show him what he could really do. Ivan was more than willing to be Alfred's master, so long as Alfred didn't run away when it got intense.

Alfred was quiet, just staring at Ivan with a deep frown. "...I don't want to do it for the first time if we're never going to see each other again." In all honesty, he wanted to give his virginity to his first master- it had been a recurring fantasy for him, giving his most prized thing to the man who owned him.

"Who said we would never see each other again?" Honestly, if Alfred could handle him before, he only wanted him more. "Now that I have you..." Ivan squeezed his thigh, "I don't think I particularly want to let you slip through my fingers."

Alfred tensed yet again as his thigh was squeezed, his face getting flustered and his lips thinning out. Under him his semi-hard cock began to twitch back to full-mast. "Would...would you be my master?" Alfred felt himself growing hotter, this time out of embarrassment- but he needed to know.

Smirking, Ivan slid his arms around Alfred's waist and yanking him up close. "So long as you can handle me, I don't think that I would be able to tell you no." Alfred could handle his intensity at the sex shop, he had been so eager to please, so accepting... Honestly it would be a crime if Ivan told him no!

Alfred's eyes widened as he was pulled, a big grin on his lips. He had a master. He. Had. A. Master. He always fantasized about it, but never believed that it would actually happen. And Ivan himself was so perfect, he was older and attractive and big (Alfred wasn't exactly small, it was like finding a four-leaf clover with Ivan). "R-Really? You would? Thank you!" He reached out, wrapping his arms around Ivan as if the other was doing him a personal favor.

"I think that you being my pet will do more good than harm, so why not? You seem like a sweet kid." Ivan would beat that sweetness out of him. He would bend Alfred to his will and twist him around his finger. With consent, of course. "Perhaps I should make you less sweet now..." Ivan's hand dipped lower, pushing between Alfred's legs so they splayed out a little. He wondered if that would get Alfred to open up to him now.

Alfred let his legs fall open, still looking nervous, but a lot less hesitant now. As long as this sex meant something- as long as he was giving it away to someone who he would be able to see again. He swallowed and hitched up his hips, staring down between his legs seriously, then back up to Ivan's face. "Use me how you want, master."

Ivan smirked, pushing on top of Alfred and helping his legs up over his hips. "You have very nice legs. And your cock is bigger than most other subs I've had." Alfred was a fairly good size, for a lot of things. Not for topping, but he wouldn't be topping regardless. "You'll do very well."

Alfred's eyes lit up at the compliments and he tightened his legs around Ivan's waist, letting out a shallow breath. "Thank you, master." He tried to keep his words to a minimum, knowing the motto- "slaves are to be seen, not heard". He was a virgin, but he definitely knew his stuff.

Since Alfred was a virgin, the condom was tossed away, now only lube between them. He rubbed himself against Alfred's sensitive hole, growling predatorily. "Are you ready, slut? You should be, your ass is stretched enough for it."

Alfred didn't protest the lack of a condom, he knew there was a possibility of disease, but he also trusted his master (probably much more than he should have). He nodded his head, grabbing at the sheets under him in preparation, his breath coming out in short gasps, while his eyes went wide. He was terrified, but also oh, so excited. "Y-Yes, master! Please fuck me on your cock!"

"Good, because you're going to enjoy it. Knowing you, you won't even feel any pain." Despite how harsh his words were, Ivan was very slow in the initial penetration. Alfred was a virgin, he needed to be slow with him, to make sure that he didn't tear or cry, or go too rough.

Alfred gasped as Ivan pushed in, his hole taut around the cock. He'd never taken something that big in his life and he was definitely in pain. However, even though he was whimpering, his eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open. He was riding out that pain like a champ and moaning like a two-rate whore. "Ahh- M-Master!"

That was impressive. Ivan hushed him, stroking at Alfred's thighs and trying to calm him down. Alfred was taking it like a goddamn pro, Ivan admired him for it. Taking Ivan for his first time? That wasn't exactly recommended.

Alfred's noises finally began to die down, just whimpering quietly and rolling his hips a bit. He was going to be aching after this, but he seemed to be enjoying himself right then. He squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched his nose, before finally looking up at the other, giving him a small smile, silently telling him he could go ahead and begin to do whatever he wanted.

Ivan would have done that regardless- he was the master after all. But he was courteous as well. He didn't start until he saw that little smile, gripping Alfred's inner thighs and slowly pulled out. Only to hammer right back in, their flesh slapping together in a rather painful sounding way.

Alfred's gasping grew louder, moans beginning to make their way with every inhale. He grabbed at a pillow under him, nails digging in, yanking harshly. It ached, his hole felt like there was a match taken to it, burning and aching and feeling _so good_. "M-Master!" He needed to say something, to let out the feelings that were building in and the pleasure that rolled through him in waves. "I-It hurts, master!" Despite the pain he was gasping and moaning, hips rolling down.

"I know, hush." Ivan was slowing down a little, hearing that Alfred was so vocal about his feelings. He definitely wouldn't have any trouble figuring out what Alfred was feeling, so long as he stayed like this. "It will get better."

Alfred gasped as both the pain and pleasured dulled, staring up at the other through hazy eyes. "N-No- nnn- master, I like the pain!" He seemed to be getting off on just getting fucked, no stimulation to his own cock.

"Good." Ivan was actually surprised by that. But not surprised enough to falter or stop. He kept moving, faster and harder now that he knew Alfred was enjoying it that way. He fucked Alfred hard and fast over his cock, watching his facial expressions and just how much he loved it.

Alfred's eyes widened, his moans coming out louder, the pain getting worse. The moans turned to cries, turned to borderline-screams, hand thrown over his mouth to stifle the noises. At some point during it he had began to cry, his eyes wet and blinking fast.

"Don't you dare stay quiet." Ivan yanked Alfred's hand away. "As your punishment, I'll be fucking you doggy style." Ivan pulled out and gave Alfred's thigh a pinch. "Turn around, ass in the air. Don't be afraid to scream, if anyone complains I'll take care of them."

Alfred nodded his head, turning around onto his hands and knees obediently, back arched and hands pressing to the ground under him. "Yes, master. I'm sorry, master." His head hung down, a shaky grin on his lips. He was getting fucked by his new master...

There was no time wasted, Alfred was penetrated immediately. Gravity helped to make Ivan sink in even deeper, spreading his ass and fucking him into the mattress. "I rather like you this way... Head down, legs spread, ass high... The only thing missing is the typical standards for puppy play."

Alfred's arms buckled under him and he landed face down, gasping loudly and straining to buck his hips back against him. "Do-ahhh-" The yells were coming back, entire body shaking in that weird mix of pleasure and pain. "-do you want me to buy a collar, master?"

"I was planning on buying you one regardless." Ivan took his role as a master very seriously. He had to mark his pets, give them attention, buy them gifts, properly please them... He received the right amount of pleasing in return, of course, and it was always worth it, but it was a lot of work to get to that point. "You need a collar so you aren't seen as fair play."

Alfred gasped, his face dragging along the bed as he was fucked, nodding quickly. "Th-Thank you, master!" He was more than happy to be known as taken, it would be a bit embarrassing to go to class with a collar, but he could hide it with sweatshirts and button ups. His throat was hoarse from yelling, the hollers beginning to turn into screams.

Knowing that Alfred would have a collar, knowing that he would gladly take on these marks, they really got Ivan going. He growled and rammed into Alfred even harder, trying to slam his entire body into Alfred's bones. He wanted his fingers to be imprinted on Alfred's bones, he wanted their bodies to meld together. True master and slave.

Alfred's screaming came out louder, fingers clawing at the bed under him and body shaking. "M-Master- I- ahh- I'm going to cum!" His body lurched forward, willing himself to stop the orgasm, despite how quickly it was bubbling up. "Please let me cum, master! I need to cum! Please!"

"Not yet...hnngg..." Ivan groaned, hands tightening around Alfred's hips, gripping so tight he was probably bruising him. "A-almost..." He didn't like when his slaves came before him. It was a true show of power when they had to wait until _he_ was done before they could even dare think about finishing.

Alfred was practically crawling up the wall as he was fucked, face pressing to it as his entire body shook. He was clenching painfully around Ivan at that point, struggling to keep the climax from coming, the ache in his balls more painful than the stress to his hole. The screams were at the loudest, fingers running down the walls and eyes squeezed shut.

With the way Alfred's entire body was reacting, Ivan had no choice but to cum. He burst inside of Alfred, filling him with semen, until it was spilling out the sides. He groaned and shuddered as he came hard and explosive.

Alfred gasped, his eyes rolling up as he felt his insides become flooded with the other's hot cum. He still didn't cum, not wanting to do it until he was specifically told he was allowed. "M-Master-" He whimpered, doubling over painfully, his cock twitching and throbbing under him.

"You can come." How dedicated, he wouldn't cum without permission. That was admirable. Ivan liked that in a pet. He smirked and rolled his hips a little more, smacking his ass. "Cum, whore, I want to see you helpless."

Alfred gasped, his body shaking as he was spanked, cumming on command. It splattered across the wall in front of him, one last scream leaving him, before he completely slumped. It seemed like Alfred had completely passed out.

Ivan pulled out and rolled over, taking a few deep breaths. He made a face as he realized that Alfred was completely out of it. He shook him a little, unimpressed by this. But that meant he had done good. If Alfred wasn't even awake for the pillow talk, that meant he had done his job.

Ivan was only given a minute of silence before there was loud rapping on the door, brash and harsh. "Police department, open up!"

Oh shit.

"Alfred...Alfred, please wake up and help me explain this..." Ivan just decided to toss his clothes off and leave his underwear as he left Alfred to sleep, running to the door. He opened it just enough for the officers to see that he was only partially clothes. "...Can I help you?" He obviously smelled like sex, sweaty and breathing a little hard.

The two men stared at him with lowered eyebrows, their weapons lowering as well. Immediately they realized what had been happening. They got these happenstances every now and then. "We got a noise complaint." More like scared phone calls from the neighbors, fearful that someone was being murdered next door.

"Ahh...yes, I have a screamer." Ivan managed a cheeky smile, nervousness seeping through. "I apologize for wasting your time, there's nothing wrong here, I promise you that." He hoped they didn't ask to come inside.

The man peered around Ivan, seeing that Alfred was fine, shifting a bit in his sleep, but looking relatively unharmed. "You keep it down in here." The police officer gave Ivan a pointed stare, before he and his partner walked off, bitching quietly under his breath about the two.

Ivan sighed and took a deep breath, closing the door. Well. That was an adventure. Now for a good nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Alright, new chapter! Thanks for the comments and whatnot! I have a _huge_ chunk of this written out- plenty of more chapters ready, it's just a matter of cutting it into the chapter itself and trying to edit it. Your feedback has really motivated me to keep writing, thank you!

**Warnings:** Collars, toys, phone-sex, exhibition, voyeurism, semi-public, masturbation, solo  
**Pairings:** RusAme, one-sided FrUs

* * *

Alfred stayed asleep the entire night, curled up against his new Master. His arms were thrown around Ivan's waist, cheek snuggling into his chest. Alfred had fallen asleep expecting Ivan to have left after he passed out, but this would be a nice thing to wake up to.

Ivan yawned as he felt Alfred toss himself over his body. Cute. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" he murmured as he rubbed a hand down Alfred's side, tracing his flesh with the tips of his fingers.

Alfred was barely awake, making a small noise as the fingers touched over him. He didn't reply for a minute or so, until finally a quiet, "yes, please," left him, hands pulling away from Ivan's frame, clutching a pillow to his chest instead.

Ivan didn't ask what Alfred wanted, instead just rolling out of bed and starting to look around the kitchen. He was in nothing but his underwear, but it didn't hinder his ability to make delicious food. Like hell he was going to let Alfred cook- he didn't even know him yet!

Several minutes into cooking the door was slammed open. "Alfred, you better not still be sleeping, you slag-" The man didn't bother looking up, just staring down as he yanked off his coat. "I've had a shit day, so get your twink ass out here and make me some food, cunt." He looked up, pausing as he saw food already made, then going tense as he saw a large man in the kitchen.

Ivan stopped and stared at the man in Alfred's hallway (yes, Alfred's). This was either Alfred's roommate, or his master. And Ivan didn't like the odds that he was Alfred's master. How dare he call _his_ pet a slag and a cunt. That was reserved for him, and him only! Only he could call Alfred those kinds of names. "Who are you and why are you calling my pet a slag?"

Arthur nearly dropped his coat, his jaw dropping and his eyes going wide. "Y-Your _what_?" he sputtered out, staring at the other in disbelief. Did this man just call Alfred his pet? What type of fucked up relationship was this? Another thought crossed his mind- _bloody hell, he _is_ gay!"_

"My pet. As in, Alfred belongs to me." Ivan took several steps forward, leering down on Arthur. "Who are you and what is your affiliation with him?" He demanded to know these kinds of answers, just so that he could be sure Alfred had been telling him the truth. If he hadn't... It wouldn't be pretty.

Arthur stumbled back, clearly intimidated by this random Russian in his apartment. His back pressed to the wall, before he straightened up and leered right back at him. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, his flatmate. Now who the fuck are you?"

Alfred had woken up by the commotion standing in the doorway with a soft blanket pulled around his hips and furrowed eyebrows. "...ah shit, Arthur, you're home..."

"Get decent, pet, I'm afraid we have company." Ivan turned right around and went to finishing up the food. "Am I to assume I'm supposed to make breakfast for him too?" He didn't like Arthur already.

Alfred hurried back into the room, yanking on a loose Tshirt and a pair of jeans, before shuffling out of his room. He was beet red and refusing to look up, not wanting to meet Arthur's judgemental gaze. He didn't answer Ivan's question, just stood next to him awkwardly, radiating heat.

Ivan didn't say much, just put his arm around Alfred and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Answer me, pet, am I making him breakfast too, or does he fend for himself?" Ivan would rather just cook for him and Alfred, but he wasn't going to just leave him high and dry if Alfred didn't think he deserved it.

Alfred couldn't physically grow any hotter, instead he just curled up his shoulders and nodded his head slowly. "Make some for him, please... He's paying for a good amount of rent, I, uh, I owe him a meal a day..." He felt awkward when he was kissed and touched and especially when he was called 'pet'. Well, now he was out...He would just have to deal with the consequences of that.

Ivan had just assumed that Alfred was out to his roommate, gay and BDSM both. "Alright, if you say so. I won't starve him." Ivan shot a glare at Arthur and snorted, but went back to making omelets. "There's already one for you on the counter, put what you want in it." He gave Alfred's ass a squeeze, indicating he meant him and not Arthur.

Alfred jumped and tensed up more, while Arthur stared at Ivan, then Alfred with wide eyes. His mouth was opening, like he wanted to say something, but no words were coming out. Instead Arthur just stared at them dumbly, his lips parted.

Alfred was uncharacteristically quiet, taking the food as it was and sitting down, beginning to eat slowly.

Ivan picked up his own food and went to sit down on the couch to eat his food quickly. When that was done he got up to pull on all his clothes- it was a casual suit, something someone might wear just around the day if they were going into the office later. "I have to go in to work, Alfred, but I'll call you. After all, what is a pet without his master after too long?" he teased, leaning in to peck Alfred on the cheek.

Oh Christ, could Ivan make it any more obvious? He managed a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah, I'll see you later, Ivan." He waved the man off, before finally turning to Arthur, the smile gone and all in place was a tired frown.

"...Am I kicked out?"

Arthur was mostly just mortified. "You...he..." He didn't like Ivan, he was cheeky and rude and intimidated him in his own flat. "H-how could you bring someone so vile into my flat!? I don't care if you really are a tw- I mean...gay. But I don't enjoy knowing you...do things with someone so...so..." Rude.

Alfred's jaw dropped as he stared at Arthur, his eyebrows furrowed and shock clearly on his face. "So you...You don't hate me because I'm gay?" Arthur had always been so rude about it, constantly calling him a poof and fairy, he just assumed that Arthur was extremely homophobic.

"No, well... I didn't think you were _actually_ gay." Arthur had just called Alfred all those things because he knew it upset him. Oh god now he felt like an intolerant douche.

Alfred was extremely relieved now that he knew Arthur wasn't homophobic, he didn't want to lose Arthur as a friend, he enjoyed being around him- douchebag or not. "So...You still want to be my friend?"

"Well why on earth would that stop me?" Honestly Arthur didn't much care, he was just...mortified that he had been calling Alfred all those names and they had turned out to be true- he was so _offensive_! How could Alfred not _tell_ him?

Alfred couldn't help but grin, he'd always dreaded the day he was eventually outed, having expected to be called a faggot, then kicked out and never talked to again. This was a nice surprise. Alfred reached out, wrapping his arms around Arthur and pulling him close, as he was custom to doing when excited.

"D-don't touch me! You just got shagged by a rude big man who invaded my kitchen, I don't want you to touch me!" It wasn't that Alfred had just had gay sex, it was that he had just had gay sex with _Ivan_. And, well, having sex with anyone and then hugging your roommate was a little gross anyway.

Alfred kept Arthur close to his chest, lifting him up off the ground for a moment, before setting him back down. He was still grinning from ear-to-ear, pleased at how well Arthur had taken the fact he enjoyed getting fucked. "...How do you know _I _ was getting fucked? I could have fucked him, you know."

"Alfred, there is absolutely no way that you fucked him." Arthur was quite sure of this. But it was also a little stereotyping leaking through. "There is no way that you fucked him. And- and he called you his pet!"

Alfred flushed red at the last comment, looking away from Arthur, mind reeling to try and come up with an explanation as to why he had been called that. "I-It's just a name, like...Like, honey, or kitten, or something..."

"Oh, don't give me that shyte, Alfred, that was not just a cute pet name! He called you his _pet_ and he said he _owned_ you! He called himself your damn master for godssake!"

Alfred was at a blank. "I...It was just... Shut up, its' not even _that_ kinky." at least, not compared to the things Alfred was into. "I bet Francis is into weirder shit than just names."

"Don't even try to tell me that that's where it ends!" Arthur also didn't _want_ to know, but he pulled back and shook his head, hands waving. "I just- I don't want to know, alright..."

Alfred folded his arms over his chest, his lips pursing in frustration. "and I don't_ want_ you to know, so there." Arthur didn't want to hear and Alfred didn't want to share, so at least that worked. "Just eat your damn food and be happy.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, they each kept to themselves until night came and they crawled into their beds.

Alfred awoke to the sound of his alarm ringing loudly in his ear. He pushed himself up and began to morning routine- shower, clothes, food, brushing, then grabbing his bag and leaving.

When Alfred stepped out the door he tripped over a little box. The box was wrapped like a gift, with a little bow on top and everything. It had a note on top, addressed to him, in messy handwriting.

Curious, Alfred picked it up, walking over to the table and ripping off the paper. He was excited, he loved presents and he wanted to know who had given it to him- though, he had a bit of an inkling.

The letter was, of course, from Ivan.

'_Since I wasn't actually able to come by and give this to you personally I wrapped it up. Every day that I'm not available to give you these in person, I'm going to leave them on your doorstep with one instruction for you to do with them._

_Wear this to class. After today you may take it off, but the next time I see you is when it will gain a permanent home around your neck. Have a nice day._

_Ivan.'_

Alfred blinked several times, before reaching inside and pulling out a sturdy looking collar. "...Oh." He flushed and held it up to his chest, not hesitating to clip it on and tighten it. He grabbed the box and note, walking to his room and looking into the mirror. It was...extremely noticeable- his band T did nothign to cover it. Awkwardly he yanked off his shirt, rummaging through his clothing and finally grabbing his button up and slipping it on, along with a tie to make doubly sure no one could see.

With a nervous sigh he nodded to his reflection, then headed out.

The walk to the school was about ten minutes, getting to class a few minutes early. He took a spot in the back (feeling odd compared to his usual spot center and front), nervously tugging and pulling at his tie... Christ, what if someone saw?

A familiar face happened to share that class. "Alfred? Mon dieu, what are you doing sitting all the way back here?" Francis came up to sit beside Alfred, leaning in a little. "You look a little pale, are you sick? You shouldn't come to class if you're sick."

Alfred leaned away as Francis leaned close, his shoulders hunching up, forcing the collar of his shirt to hide the little belt around his neck. "I-I'm fine, man, I just wanted to switch it up a bit." Francis and him weren't friends, nor were they enemies. They would chat every now and then, usually when Arthur had left the room and asked about homework in the class, but other than that, they didn't talk much.

"Oh?" Francis noticed Alfred's mismatched clothing, and reached over to yank the knot of his tie down. He suspected hickeys. ...He got something better. "Is zat a collar?"

Alfred yanked back away from Francis, immediately tightening his knot until it physically choked him a bit. "Keep your voice down, " he hissed, glaring at Francis, looking both angry and flustered. "J-Just go away."

"Why do you have a collar on?" Francis could think of a lot of reasons. "Ooooh, you have a suitor, oui? Per'aps you can educate me on what he does to you, onhonhonhon..."

While Ivan was like a dream, Francis was like a damn nightmare. He was flushed red, looking away from the French student, shaking his head in frustration. "I-I don't want to talk about it! Just go sit down!"

"But you are so delectable and you're wearing a collar. I didn't know you were into _that_ sort of thing, Alfred. Well, I don't mind experimenting, onhonhon..." Francis didn't really care if you were taken. He didn't really care if you were male or female. Hell, if it was alive, he'd fuck it.

"I'm not into _any_ sort of thing, just- just shut up!" Alfred's hands pressed to his face, totally mortified at what he was saying. He was sick of Francis already, just waiting impatiently for his teacher to come in and force Francis to shut his loud mouth.

"Your words say no, but zat collar says _oui_." Francis ran out of words, their professor coming in and taking his attention away. Francis ended up having to switch seats, since he knew he would be nothing but a distraction if he was left with Alfred.

Thankfully Francis left him alone even after class and Alfred was able to head home to work on homework and eventually get to sleep. He hoped Ivan would visit him the next day, but he had no ways of contacting him and asking if he were to come.

Alfred went about his routine, falling asleep, then waking up and getting ready, before heading out- figuring it would just be a usual day.

But, instead, he found himself tripping over yet another present. This one held another letter.

'_This one is for you to wear all day. Don't take it out until tomorrow, and I want you to masturbate tonight, thinking about me._

_Ivan.'_

Alfred head into his room before opening it, pulling out a long dildo. He paled, staring down at it, his teeth sucking into his bottom lip. there was no taper, it would constantly keep his hole stretched which would definitely be painful...But still. He kicked off his pants and underwear, lubing it up, before sliding it in with a hiss, then yanking on a pair of briefs, making sure the toy wouldn't slip out too bad.

He pulled back on his clothing, then stiffly walked to the school, wincing with every step, until he finally got to class, sitting down with a sigh and withdrawing the papers for the presentation he was going to do. This was not going to be a fun class.

Francis didn't bother Alfred this time. But it didn't make the day any less uncomfortable. Alfred still had to go the entire day with a dildo in his ass.

Alfred set up, then head to the front of the class to start his presentation. He moved stiffly and with a slight limp. A projection was put up and he began to talk, mindlessly rambling about the subject he had chosen. So far it was doing good, he was a bit uncomfortable, but nothing to really hinder him.

By the end of class, Francis had gotten up the sense to come up to Alfred at the end of class and sit beside him. "So, how was class?" he teased, seeing that Alfred didn't have his collar today. He did, however, look incredibly uncomfortable. "Hard to walk?"

Alfred grunted quietly, shoving his papers haphazardly into his bag, then slinging it over his shoulder. "No." He began to walk, trying to force that awkward limp away, though it came despite how much he tried- there was something sticking out of his ass, after all. "Go bother Arthur."

"He's at your house. I think I will follow you." Francis could tell someone had stuck something up Alfred's ass the night before. He wanted bad to figure out what it was.

Alfred grunted in frustration, stiffly walking out of the classroom, then towards the nearest exit. "Fine, whatever, just stop being obnoxious." He had never minded Francis until now- the man didn't become annoying until he realized that Alfred liked men.

"Why would I stop, onhonhon... Not when I have such a cute little ass to look at." And a cute little ass that he could possibly fuck. "You're limping, how big is his dick?"

Alfred tensed up at the words, immediately hurrying his pace, his legs moving stiffly and giving a good gap, not able to close them very well. "Sh-Shut up, I don't want to talk about this shit with you- you never cared about my sex life before!"

"Of course I did! We just never talked as much!" It was half true. Francis was actively going out of his way to _try_ to talk to Alfred.

"No. Shut up. Now that you _think_ I like men, which I never said I did or not, you've suddenly got all this damn interest! It's obnoxious, I'm not any different." Alfred slowed down his walking, the quick movement really beginning to ache.

"Oh, I knew that you liked men a long time before now." It was the collar that had got him going, it was the way he walked, like he had just been pounded out like a piece of meat.

Alfred stopped walking, his head snapping to the side as he stared at Francis with a deep frown. "How the hell did you know I was ga-ahhh-" The dildo, or what he had thought was a dildo seemed to randomly begin to vibrate, rather violently at that. He took one step, two steps, then sunk to his knees, his body shaking and his hand slapping over his mouth to hold in the moan.

Francis' eyes went wide as he saw Alfred go down. He knelt down and grabbed him by the shoulders, hoping to turn him so he could see if he was alright. And he felt the vibrations. "...Oh."

Alfred stared up at the other with wide eyes, the hand still clamped over his mouth and his eyebrows twitching and noises still quietly leaving him. He awkwardly pulled away, pushing himself up and stumbling, barely catching himself on a nearby building.

Francis tried to follow after Alfred, but he soon figured that his assistance wouldn't be wanted no required. He let Alfred go and sighed, shaking his head. Well, he could take care of himself...

Alfred managed to shuffle himself over to an alleyway, then drop down, back pressed to the building and knees drawn in close. He had no clue what triggered the sudden vibrations, but he had to just sit there and ride it out, waiting for intense pleasure to go away- and hopefully soon, if this kept going he would end up creaming his pants.

The vibrations did die down, and there was no movement in Alfred's pants for a few minutes, giving the implication that it was safe to go out and make a run for it.

Alfred jumped up as soon as he could, yanking off his sweatshirt and pushing it to the front of his pants. He shifted his bag, then practically ran to his apartment, rushing in and slamming the door shut. He sighed, then looked around, searching for his roommate, or his annoying friend.

There were no signs of Arthur or Francis. There was however a note on the fridge.

'_Francis brought over lasagna for you to eat, we're going out. Don't bring your boyfriend over.'_

Alfred glared at the note, ripping it off the fridge and crumpling it up, before throwing it into the trash. Painfully he limped to his room, closing and locking the door, before beginning to kick off his pants. He was painfully hard and he needed to cum _now_.

Alfred's phone buzzed.

When he checked it, he had one new message from an unrecognized number. He opened it up, wondering who it could be. The message explained itself; he knew automatically who it was.

'_Are you out of class yet?'_

A new message popped up as he finished reading the first.

'_If you are, touch yourself. Did you enjoy the buzz?'_

Alfred could feel himself flush, he had no clue how Ivan managed to get his number, probably after he'd fallen asleep, or before he'd woken up. First he saved the contact under Ivan, then texted back, one hand gripping his cock while he awkwardly replied with the other.

'_im home alone cant believe u did that i was talking 2 francis!'_

There was a response almost immediately. Ivan typed rather fast on whatever mobile device he was using.

'_Your typing is atrocious.'_

Alfred couldn't reply before more came in.

'_I told you to touch yourself. Are you?'_

Alfred shifted in his seat, propping his legs up on his computer desk and beginning to pump his hand a bit more fluidly now.

'_im typin w/ 1 hand this is best i can do and yes master.'_

Alfred had to wait a couple minutes before something happened. And it wasn't Ivan's response. The vibrator inside of Alfred started to buzz again. Not as hard as the first time, very gentle. Alfred's phone buzzed again.

'_Enjoy.'_

Another came only seconds later, completely refuting the mood.

'_I'm sorry I haven't been able to come over. Work has been running me ragged.'_

And another mood changer.

'_If you stop touching yourself just because I said that you'll be punished.'_

Alfred's hand, which had slipped off his cock at the second message, immediately went back to his erection, his eyes wide. How did Ivan know? Was his house tapped? What if there were cameras?

He nervously looked around, before beginning to move his hand again, finding it increasingly harder to text while masturbating.

'_r u controlling it from where u r?'_

It took a little longer for the next text to be given. Either Ivan didn't understand text speak right off the bat, or he was writing a longer message.

'_Yes, I am. It can be controlled remotely for up to 100 feet. It was very expensive.'_

Alfred could feel himself grinning. The fact that it was Ivan controlling the toy and it wasn't random- it just made it feel so good. He was so entranced in his pleasure, in fact, that he didn't make the connection that 100 feet wasn't all that far away.

'_can i cum anytime master? or shuld i wait 4 u to tell me?'_

The response was immediate. And rather...awkward.

'You can cum after I do.'

Well. That said something about what Ivan was doing. And then, all of a sudden, Alfred was bombarded with messages:

'_Don't take the dildo out, but I want you to stick a few fingers in there. Get it all stretched out for me when i come get you later.'_

'_Do you want my hot cock instead of the toy?'_

'_I want you to go sit in front of your window and spread your legs.'_

The messages were coming in rapid fire, Alfred was barely able to keep up with them. He was growing hotter as he read through them, finally burning red once he'd reached the last message. Christ, what if someone saw? That was embarrassing...But...If his master wanted him to...

He pulled the chair up to the window and propped up his legs, spreading them with a bright flush beginning to slip one finger, two fingers, then finally three fingers, shuddering lightly.

With a small moan he returned to his text, licking his lips and struggling to type.

'_i want ur cock master- nothing is as good as masters cock.' _

He wasn't responding as much as Ivan, multitasking making it hard to do so.

'_You know, there is a speech to text program on your phone.'_

'_I can see you_.'

Alfred had known about it, though he had forgotten all about it, he fumbled to change the settings, before placing the phone beside him and moving his fingers easier.

He looked out the window with half-lidded eyes, excitedly searching for Ivan. It made sense, how else would Ivan have been able to control the toy without being there.

"Am I doing well master?" he asked the phone, beginning to push his fingers into himself faster and harder.

The phone automatically read out Alfred's texts to him. "As good as a whore can do." There was a lapse of silence before the next message came in. "Stop trying to look for me and just focus on your job, bitch."

The phone wasn't very good at reading out loud, it sounded too mechanical.

Alfred wasn't offended, he was instead incredibly turned on. He translated that mechanical edge the phone had into that fluid Russian accent and it sent his body in a fit. He closed his eyes, beginning to roll his hips down onto his fingers and the toy shuddering in pleasure.

"i'm- ahh- I'm sorry, master, I'll do better now..."

There was a long pause. And then, "You'll do what with butter now?" There must have been a mistranslation with Alfred's speech to text.

Alfred's movements stopped at the question and he blinked several times, until he finally understood what had happened. He felt himself titter, then laugh, then burst out into guffaws, hand pressing to his face and body shaking.

"What are you doing now? I can't see well enough." Ivan's message seemed more confused than anything else. "What is happening with butter? Tell me what is going on." Alfred's phone kept buzzing, and it kept saying all of the messages that Ivan sent. A few were just 'question mark'.

Alfred just kept on laughing, finding Ivan's confusion even funnier. He'd always seen the man as this domineering, no-nonsense guy, to see him so confused and frustrated, oh god, it just made Alfred laugh harder, his side aching and his breathing a bit labored.

With no warning, the vibrator inside of Alfred was cranked to the highest setting. Ivan was obviously not amused by Alfred's playing around.

Alfred had not been expecting that, the laughter ceased immediately and was replaced by a strangled moan. Both hands slapped over his mouth on reflex and his eyes rolled up, entire body on fire from the pleasure coursing through him.

Alfred's phone was sending Ivan gibberish. But Ivan supposed that was a good thing, it meant Alfred was too involved in his own pleasure to actively give him a message. This was good.

"Take it like a good slut and maybe I'll fuck you later."

Alfred nodded his head and withdrew his hands, grabbing at the chair behind him. His hips rose up, struggling to alleviate the pressure against his prostate, his head shaking from side to side.

"It's, nnn, it's good, master- too- oh god, master, I feel like I'm going to die!"

"I'll make sure your ass is sore tonight." The phone was definitely not a good mediator between the two. it made everything laughable.

Alfred adjusted his hips, feeling his cock twitching more and more, beads of pre swelling up on the tip like little pearls. "M-Master, are you close? I-" He felt another orgasm bubble up, quickly forced down by gripping the base of his cock. "-It hurts, I'm so close-"

"Go ahead and come." Whether or not Ivan had cum already was debatable, but he was allowing Alfred his orgasm, so there would be no argument over the subject.

All Alfred had to do was release his cock and he was cumming in long ropes, getting everywhere and making a mess. His body continued to shake, though he didn't pull out the toy without his master's consent. "Th-Thank you, master."

When Alfred had come, the toy's vibrations died down and soon stopped. Only a single message came from his phone, "Have a nice night."

Alfred slid from his chair and onto the bed, pulling out the toy and just laying there. He didn't reply to his master, just stared up at the ceiling with a deep breath, feeling his body continue to shake, even after the vibrations had stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

( Akjdfsdf, I am _soo_ sorry for not updating lately- IRL junk has really taken over and I've been unable to update much. However, I gave you guys a super-duper long chapter to make up for it. Good, right? Enjoy 6k of pure smut )

Warnings: Rough sex, purposefully trying to get safe word called, mentions of rape and abuse, fighting, bleeding, tearing during sex, verbal abuse, (consensual) physical and sexual abuse  
Pairings: RusAme, one-sided Frus

* * *

A week had passed and Ivan had yet to visit Alfred face-to-face. Alfred received a small gift each day- all of them of the sexual nature. He would follow any instructions, if there were any, then hide them away in the closet. They were endearing, even fun for the beginning, but Alfred was beginning to miss his master. He liked being physically touched, he craved it.

The weekend came and Alfred lounged around the house sleepily, wearing a loose pair of boxers and an oversized tshirt. His roommate was gone god knows where and he didn't feel the need to dress up for anyone.

Unfortunately for Alfred, someone definitely thought he should be dressed. Or, dressed enough to answer the door at least. There was rapping on the wood. First rather patient. Then insistent and demanding.

Alfred had been half-way through eating a muffin when the knocking came. He stared down at his muffin, then up to the door, before panicking and stuffing the entire muffin into his mouth. Once he did it, he couldn't understand why.

Awkwardly he opened the door, cheeks bulging and cheeks flushed.

Ivan was at the door. He was holding a nice bouquet of six roses and six sunflowers mixed in. He held it out, seductive smirk playing across his features. ...Then when he saw Alfred that dropped. "What on earth is in your mouth?"

Alfred's flush deepend and he pressed his hand to his mouth, managing to swallow down enough to finally get out, "muffin." The word was muffled from behind his hand. Alfred took a second to get it all down, coughing lightly, before turning back to Ivan, trying to play off what had just happened.

"This would have been much nicer if you hadn't done that." Ivan frowned, sighing deeply. "My big return and you're acting like a goddamn chipmunk trying to keep me from stealing your nuts." Pun...partially intended. "But anyway, I got you a nice gift for my return. I apologize for not having been here personally." He held out the bouquet, smiling to Alfred expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I panicked." Alfred's attentioned turned to the bouquet and his eyes lit up, reaching out to gently take it from Ivan. "Holy shit, dude, you really didn't have to do this for me, I mean, it's fuckin' awesome, but you didn't have-" He paused, pushing aside a few flowers to stare at, of course, a dildo in the middle. "..."

"Do you still think that I didn't have to?" Ivan smirked, arms crossed. "Besides, I wanted to get you something nice before we started our playdate." That was why he was here, after all. "Invite me in and we'll get those flowers into a vase."

Alfred moved aside, allowing Ivan in, his lips drawing into a broad grin. "Wow, these flowers are all so pretty, especially this one here." He pointed towards the toy, nodding his head. "I've never seen a flower like that before- it's so exotic. Where does it come from? Is it a hybrid or something? How romantic. I bet it has a lovely scent." Alfred was just being a little shithead at that point.

Ivan had half a mind to take that dildo and slap Alfred with it. "It comes from my favourite sex shop, where do you think it came from. Now stop that, you cheeky slut or I'll be forced to punish you." He wasn't going to play around. He snatched the bouquet and took it into the kitchen, where he took a rather large jar, filled it with water, and then stuck the flowers in. "There."

Alfred followed after Ivan, still chuckling quietly. "No, but I seriously like the flower, thank you so much." He hesitated, before hugging Ivan from behind. He still wasn't sure how Ivan was with affection outside of sex, he didn't want to do anything to piss off the other.

Ivan took the dildo out from the bouquet and handed it over. "Good, because I've spent about two thousand dollars on sex toys just for you." Even if they broke up, Ivan was fairly sure he didn't even want to take the money back. Alfred could keep them all.

Alfred paled at the words, the smile disappearing, stepping away from Ivan. "T-Two grand?" How the hell could Ivan afford that much? Why the hell would he spend that much on him? "Y-You shouldn't spend that much! That's too much!" The guilt was evident on Alfred's face- he really didn't want to take Ivan's money.

"That's pocket change." Ivan didn't at all care if two measly thousand dollars when down the drain. Besides, he knew that they would get some good use. "I got you only the best. High quality, durable and special toys just for you."

The guilt was still on the American's face. "I'll...I'll pay you back, I promise, I'm sorry." He had no way to pay Ivan back, he barely had twenty bucks to his name, but damnit, he wasn't going to let someone spend all that money on him.

"I don't want you to pay me back. Those were gifts." Ivan was getting obviously irritated. "Money is not an issue for me." As it was Ivan had made thirty times how much he had spent Alfred just that _week_.

Alfred nodded his head, though he had already decided that he was going to pay Ivan back. "So, what are we going to do today? Do you have something planned?" He briefly wondered if Arthur would be coming home, but he was usually left alone during weekends, he probably wouldn't have to worry.

"I don't have anything particularly concrete planned out. He went to sit on the couch and spread out, arms across the back of the couch. "Do you have cable?" If Alfred didn't then Ivan was just going to assume he was on welfare or something.

Alfred nodded his head, taking a seat next to Ivan and grabbing the remote. He flipped on the TV, then handed it over to Ivan, letting the guest take full control. "So, uh... I was wondering. Are you, like...My boyfriend? Or is a master something totally different?" The relationship varied with everyone, he was unsure if Ivan thought they were two different people.

"If you would like to introduce me as your boyfriend for simplicity's stake, then I have no objection." Ivan took the remote and started to flip through, frowning as he found that Alfred barely had any channels. Barbaric. He just turned on the history channel and stretched out, one arm curling around Alfred so he was up against his chest. "I am your master, but I can also be your boyfriend if you would like that."

Alfred happily curled up next to Ivan, face nuzzling into his chest and lips drawing into a small smile. "I'd like for you to be my boyfriend," he murmured quietly, wanting to be completely Ivan's- both sexually and romantically. Alfred was head over heels about Ivan- and he doubted the other felt the same way back.

"Then that is what I will be." Ivan smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair. Alfred was cute, how shy he was. Ivan had a feeling that Alfred acted differently around other people. he wondered if he could bring that out of him- that bit with the dildo had been a glimpse of it.

Alfred grinned as he was touched, leaning into the hand and relaxing against him. "That means...That means you won't be around any other slaves...right?" He looked up curiously, hoping that would be a yes. If Ivan really wanted to be with someone else, Alfred would go along with it, but he would hate it the entire time.

"I don't like having more than one slave, it gets taxing and I can only do so much." Ivan had tried that before, but it had been so draining. One took enough energy to woo, he didn't need more than that. "I just expect you to take care of all my needs."

Alfred's lips drew into a grin immediately and he nodded his head. He was more than willing to help Ivan with whatever he needed, as long as he was the one getting all the attention from him. He pushed himself up, staring at him with wide eyes. "I'll be the best slave ever!"

"I know you will." Especially since Alfred was unspoiled by other masters, he didn't have any other rules set into his mind. Ivan pulled Alfred onto his lap and stroked at his sides, smirking. "Perhaps I should tell you all my rules now. Go put on your collar."

Alfred nodded his head, scrambling up off of Ivan's lap and rushing to his room. He grabbed his collar from under his pillow, clipped it on, then came back, taking a seat on Ivan's lap, smiling happily. "Alrighty...Rules. I got this."

"You're not to take that off from now on. Unless you're showering, and if it's uncomfortable, when you sleep." Ivan wanted everyone to know that Alfred was taken. "If I see you without it because of any of those reasons then you will be punished. Understood?"

Alfred nodded his head seriously, watching Ivan with a look of concentration. He leaned back, touching the collar gently. "Every day." He repeated quietly, almost excited at the idea. He would be embarrassed later, but right now he was thrilled to be marked.

"Good boy. And when we're on a playdate, you're to call me master and nothing else. That goes without saying. If I so decide to bring another person for a playdate then you are to call them 'sir' and not master. I am your only master. Understood?"

"Yes, master." Alfred's lips were drawing into a bigger grin, growing wider and larger as the seconds passed. Everything about this was so professional, Ivan clearly knew what he was doing- it just made everything about this so much better.

"Third, you do not ever cum without permission. In most instances, I'll just tell you only until after I've come. If I say that, then you can come any time after I have." It got tiring having to give permission every single time, so Ivan just put that in the rules, for the most part.

Alfred nodded his head, sitting back quietly and just memorizing every rule. That made sense, he'd gotten the idea that that was how Ivan worked- he was always forced to wait until Ivan got his fix until he'd gotten his own.

"I _never_ stop until you safeword, I want you to realize that. So if you feel uncomfortable at all with anything that I am doing you need to safeword. We can also devise a word that means you are comfortable, but I shouldn't go any further."

Alfred had never heard about that, he knew about safe words, obviously, but never about a sort of yellow-light safe word. He nodded his head, sitting back on Ivan's knees and tilting his head to the side. "Well, I use Captain as a safeword, if that's okay- but do you want to come up with other safe word..."

"We can use the green-yellow-red system," Ivan offered, nodding. "And last, if I see you flirting or becoming particularly friendly with someone without my permission, then there will be severe punishments. Understood?"

Alfred nodded his head, he hadn't planned to be flirting with anyone, but he would be sure to watch himself and not say something too friendly. He smiled at Ivan and gave another, "yes, master" before leaning forward to kiss Ivan, before catching himself and pulling back. He didnt want to initiate anything yet, not until he knew if Ivan liked that or not.

"There, rules out of the way, we can have some fun." Ivan was thinking of getting a little rougher now. "Remember, safeword if you need anything at all or you need to say something, our play will stop once your needs are met." Despite how domineering Ivan was, he cared about his slaves' needs and he didn't want them to be uncomfortable at all- unless they wanted it.

Alfred nodded his head, giving Ivan a grin. "Yes, master. What position do you want me to start in?" Or Ivan could take control and put him into whatever position he wanted. Alfred was totally fine with that happening. He shifted a bit on Ivan's knees, a tent already beginning to form in his boxers at the prospect of getting fucked.

"You're easy to get worked up," Ivan commented, prodding at Alfred's arousal through his underwear. This was going to probably be their most important fuck of all, besides Alfred's virginity being taken the night before. This was when Ivan really felt out for Alfred's limit, where he intentionally tried to make him safeword to get a feel for just how far he could go without breaking his boundaries.

Alfred whimpered as he was touched, his hips jutting up on reflex and his mouth dropping open. "I can't help it, I'm just excited to be fucked by master again!" He spread his legs a bit, chewing on his bottom lip while he waited for either an order, or to be touched some more.

"I can't wait to be buried ballsdeep in your cute little boycunt," Ivan teased as he gripped his pet through his underwear, giving a squeeze and a rub. "I'm going to have you crying and begging for mercy, do you understand? Tonight is going to be the night you're broken in properly by a _real_ fuck."

Alfred's cock twitched and throbbed in Ivan's grasp as he was spoken to so rudely. He nodded his head, more than happy to accept the abuse that he would definitely be facing that night. "Yes, master- I want to be used properly." He nodded eagerly, his hips rolling up into the hand for some more friction.

"From here on out there isn't going to be sweet, cute sex like when I took your virginity." To anyone other than them, that sex probably hadn't looked sweet and cute. "You will be fucked like a true pet, and you will be treated like one. Do you understand, whore?" Ivan gripped Alfred's jaw, forcing him to look at him properly.

Alfred winced as he was grabbed, awkwardly nodding his head and managing out a small, "Understood, master." He was more than happy, he wanted to be used and degraded and fucked until his breaking point. He didn't want soft puppy play or spanking, he wanted to be more or less_abused_.

"You're not to talk unless I say so." Ivan had forgotten to put those in the rules- he would make it a future must. He gripped Alfred's t-shirt and ripped it off, seams splitting as he did so. The underwear came off next, leaving Alfred bare in his lap. Alfred was tossed down onto his back, slamming against the hard futon couch.

Alfred cried out, his breath knocked out of him momentarily as he was man handled. Still, he stayed quiet, biting onto his bottom lip and spreading his legs, his cock completely hard at that point, the tip smeared and glistening with pre. He was breathing hard, though it was more out of excitement than anything.

There was no more talk, Ivan just took what he wanted. He spread Alfred's legs and slapped the insides of his thighs, getting them nice and red before he pinched the tip of Alfred's cock, trailing down to stab a finger inside of him, feeling around. He wouldn't go in dry, of course, but a couple fingers dry? Alfred could take it.

Alfred winced as the fingers were pushed in, his body struggling to accept them without the help of lube. The boy's legs were shaking as both his cock and ass were abused, but he still remained quiet, just waiting excitedly for the rough sex about to follow the rough foreplay. Ivan wasn't playing around and neither was he.

Ivan was constantly slapping and pinching at every bit of Alfred's sensitive flesh, anywhere and everywhere. He eventually got up and left Alfred on the couch, going to get lube from Alfred's bedroom. He was slow about it, too, taking his sweet time. After five grueling minutes, he returned with lube, sliding his zipper down slowly.

Alfred looked like a dog enticed with a bone- though, that's pretty much what it was at that point. He spread his legs without even thinking about it. He leaned forward, reaching out to touch him, before thinking better of it and pulling his hand back. Never do anything unless your master says specifically.

Ivan was cracking his knuckles as he knelt on the couch once more, looking over Alfred with a steely gaze. He poured lube over his hand, pulling out his sizeable cock and slicking up. He went slow, purposefully. Alfred would suffer before he fucked him.

Alfred watched Ivan with wide eyes, his teeth latching onto his bottom lip. He was shifting back and forth in his spot, his eyes never once leaving those fluid strokes, completely enticed. The American looked impossibly aroused, his cheeks flushed and his breath coming out in quick pants, unable to stay still.

"Do you want my cock, whore? You look like you're ready to jump across the couch and fuck your face on it for me. You'd save me the trouble." There would be no fellatio, however. Ivan was only interested in something else right then. He slapped his shaft against Alfred's inner thighs, rubbing himself against Alfred's twitching hole.

Alfred nodded his head, his toes curling and his hips twitching down against the hard cock, though that was the extent to his movement. He didn't want to get carried away and be punished. Despite the question, Alfred remained silent, unsure if Ivan actually wanted him to reply, or if it were just a rhetorical question.

"I asked you a question, you useless whore!" Ivan slapped Alfred's chest and promptly shoved himself inside of Alfred without any warning, spreading his ass out and making him ache around his cock. "At least you can take a dick, if you couldn't do that you'd be good for little else."

Alfred cried out, his head falling back and his body shaking. "I-I'm sorry, master! I-I wanted your cock, thank you, nnn, for your cock!" He was clearly in pain, but he didn't look even close to asking for Ivan to stop, just hitching his hips up and scrunching up his nose.

"That's better." There was no grace period for Alfred to become accustomed to penetration, Ivan started to fuck him hard and fast, and he was grabby while he did it. He spanked Alfred and pinched him everywhere, nipples going red and ass raw. He gripped Alfred's face, forcing his eyes open. "Look at me when I'm fucking you, disrespectful cunt."

Tears were in Alfred's eyes and a quiet sob left him when he was grabbed, though he still didn't say the safeword. Instead he just stared up at Ivan's face, not breaking eye contact, even though his vision was blurry from the tears. He rolled his hips down, accepting the pain with each whimper and sob.

So far, Ivan liked that Alfred wasn't saying the safeword yet, he was getting in some great fucking and Alfred was taking it like a champ. "You look like you're ready to cry. Go ahead, we'll see how long it takes you to break." The Russian sneered and gripped Alfred's hips tighter, most likely bruising him.

Alfred scratched and clawed at the cushions beneath him, his legs opening wider to accept the large cock. He was in pain, the tears spilling down his face and his entire face going red. The pain was evident, teeth bared and eyes squeezed shut. He could no longer control himself, just letting his body react to it naturally.

Okay, Alfred was crying and clawing and writhing, but he still hadn't even said 'yellow'. Ivan was getting irritated. "Come on, you stupid whore, you can do better than that!" He smacked Alfred across the face, grinding into his ass, right up against his sweet spot. He wanted Alfred to _scream_ his safeword. Or at least say his yellow-word.

Alfred screamed, though it wasn't the safe word, just a loud noise, followed by a shaky grin. His toes curled and his body shook, fighting off the orgasm that was building up inside of him, bubbling and ready to burst. He was in pain, a lot of pain, he was pretty sure he was bleeding and if not, he was going to start. Despite it, he was having the time of his life.

Ivan wasn't wanting Alfred to have the time of his life, he wanted him to shout out his safeword, and Ivan wanted him to be begging for him to stop for real. He was getting angry now- and an angry Master wasn't exactly ideal for a playdate. Ivan started to really ramp up the abuse, smacking Alfred around, until his entire body was red, bruised in several places.

Alfred whined and whimpered as he took the non-sexual abuse in a totally sexual away. His whimpers easily turned into moans, voice hoarse and eyes fluttering. He was completely lost at that point, focused totally on the pleasure coursing through him and willing away the climax.

"Scream you useless whore!" Alfred was struck across the face as Ivan shouted at him, face red with exertion and anger, riding Alfred and pounding him into the couch like a piece of meat. He pinched at Alfred's nipples hard with one hand while the other was smacking him in several other places, looking very unpleasant.

"B-bloody hell!"

...Oh.

Alfred whimpered and sobbed, head snapping to the side as he stared at Arthur with wide eyes. He looked a complete mess, several marks forming on his face where he'd been slapped and tears streaking down his face. He opened his mouth to try and explain himself, but all that came out was a loud sob.

"Ahhh..." Oh, how could he talk himself out of this one? Ivan cleared his throat awkwardly, staring at Arthur, who looked absolutely _horrified_ at what he had just witnessed. "Good afternoon."

"G-good afternoon? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing to him? I'm calling the police!" To anyone else, out of context, Alfred definitely looked like he was being abused and raped. He was red all over, crying, bruised up. It was easy to misconstrue.

Alfred finally managed to push Ivan off of himself, standing up on shaky legs- christ there was a lot of blood dripping down them- before stumbling over to Arthur. He was still blubbering like an idiot, though he kept the grip on Arthur's shoulder, trying to form words.

"I-It was consensual, I-I mean, we-we had a safe word!"

"A safeword that you did not say!" Ivan's catty comments from the background weren't helping.

"You're _bleeding_, Alfred, you're bruised all over!" Arthur shakily yanked off his coat and put it over Alfred's shoulders. "You have to come with me, Alfred, we're going to the cops."

"He is going nowhere!" Ivan jumped to his feet, pants done up and grabbed Alfred back. "That was completely consensual, but I suppose your sexual maturity hasn't reached the point where you realize you're vanilla."

This was mortifying, Arthur was seeing the true nature of his and Ivan's relationship- but he was taking it in the worst possible way. Alfred winced as he was grabbed back and forth, now that the sexual aspect was taken out he was just in pain. He wiped at his eyes and whimpered, allowing Ivan to handle him how he wanted. "D-Don't call the cops! We're fine, just- just you need to go." That was probably the worst choice of words, it sounded more like Alfred was scared for Arthur instead of frustrated that he was here.

Ivan had gone from angry master to comforting lover in mere seconds, hugging Alfred close and hushing him, stroking away his tears and kissing his cheeks. He leered at Arthur, who was still attempting to completely take in the scene.

Alfred leaned against Ivan, hiding his face from Arthur in the man's chest, mortified and angry and sexually frustrated. "J-Just leave, Arthur." The Brit was usually so predictable, why did he suddenly decide he needed to come on a Saturday when he had spent the last twenty gone.

"No! Dammit, Alfred, this is for your own good! I didn't even know about this bastard since last week, and now I see that he's _abusing_ you? I won't stand for it! You're a victim, and I'm going to help you!" Arthur seemed very dedicated.

"Can I punch him in the face?"

Alfred shook his head, keeping his face firmly planted in Ivan's chest. "No, don't hurt him...He's just an asshole..." He stayed there for a few minutes, before finally pulling away from Ivan's chest to approach Arthur, grabbing him by the shoulders and staring at him seriously. "You. Need. To. Go."

"You sound like you're afraid he's going to beat me up too! Come on, Alfred, we're leaving- _he's_ leaving!" Arthur grabbed Alfred by his arms and yanked him along, towards the door as he pulled out his phone and called up Francis to come get them.

"Bring him back here!"

Alfred whimpered as he was pulled along, yanking his arm out of Arthur's grasp. "St-Stop! That hurts!" When it wasn't during sex, Alfred was a complete pussy. He couldn't handle a splinter without turning into a baby. "I'm fine, everything's fine- I-Ivan's going to be upset if I don't go back! Just- why can't you trust me?"

"You're saying he'll be upset if you don't go back? This is exactly what I'm talking abou-" Arthur didn't get a chance to say anything more when Ivan promptly punched him right in the fucking face.

Ivan grabbed Alfred back, huffing as he wrapped him in his arms. "Are you hurt?"

Alfred panicked, even as the hands were wrapped around his body. "W-Why did you punch him? That's just going to make him think you're abusive! Damnit, Ivan!" Instead of pulling away, he just flopped back against Ivan's chest, groaning loudly and pressing his hands against his face. "This is a fucking mess... Oh Christ, he called Francis..."

He yanked from Ivan, dropping down next to Arthur and snatching the cell phone from him, immediately hitting the 'end call' button.

"I'm sorry, he was taking you away..." Ivan had panicked a little and just went off of instinct. He didn't want Alfred to be taken away from him. "He is a bastard. He should listen to you."

"_You_ should listen to me." Alfred stayed down by Arthur's side, gently patting his cheek, worried for the man's health. being unconscious was_super_ unhealthy for you- and with Ivan's size, chances were he got hit _hard_.

"Christ, christ, wake up, Arthur, come on."

Arthur didn't wake up, but his phone started to ring off the hook. Francis was sending him messages like no tomorrow. Arthur Kirkland didn't just call you and hang up- he never even _buttdialed_ anyone.

"He made me!"

Alfred groaned, leaning down to awkwardly wrap his arms around Arthur and haul him up, before staggering into the room. Despite having gotten the shit beat out of him and fucked until he bled, he was still able to lift a grown man and carry the dead weight into his house. "I don't care! My friends are off limits! You can't... Goddamnit, Ivan..." He dropped Arthur on the couch and silenced the phone, dropping it on Arthur's chest.

"It's not fair!" Ivan was like a child if you let him be. "He doesn't understand, he was trying to take you away from me!" He was possessive just like a child too.

"I wasn't going to let him take me away, Ivan! I'm _bigger_ than him- and _stronger_! He couldn't do anything to me that I didn't want." Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, smearing a good amount of blood in the process. "You can't just punch people!"

"But he was annoying!" Ivan was like a five year old. A very large, very scary five year old.

Francis, who had already been coming over to pick Arthur up anyway, had received his phone call and was getting worried. Arthur never called and then just hung up. He sped up and went running to the door, banging on the wood. "Arthur?"

Could this situation get any worse? Alfred panicked, unsure if he should say anything or just ignore it. He went for the last part, stepping away and motioning for Ivan to be quiet, hoping Francis would just leave him alone.

"Arthur, mon dieu, what is going on? Open the door." Francis had a key, it wouldn't take him long to get in. "Arthur!" The door started to jiggle open and Francis came through, seeing the couple, and Arthur on the couch. "...euh..."

Alfred tensed up, staring at Francis with furrowed eyebrows and a tense posture. Well...At least he wasn't trying to call the cops. "He, uh...there's a change of plans, you can leave." Smooth. Real smooth.

"Ahh... Is something wrong with him?" France stepped in, looking over Alfred, and then Ivan. "Wh-who is this?" He wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to be there right then.

"This is my boyfriend, he, uh... You can..." Alfred awkwardly covered himself with one hand and attempted to hide some of the more noticeable blood. "And he's...He's sleeping."

"A-Alfred..." Francis didn't look very...convinced.

"He is sleeping, that is all you need to know, you go now, yes?" Ivan was getting irritated with everything that was happening. "Nothing bad happened, he just interrupted us and...fainted."

Alfred awkwardly grabbed his nearby shirt, tugging it on with a wince, pulling it down in the front to hide the blood that caked the insides of his thighs. "Yeah, everything is okay- you can go. We're fine. Everything's fine."

Francis still wasn't convinced. "Is something wrong? You seem...euh, well. We should probably take care of Arthur- I can't just leave him." He went over to his friend, feeling him over, and frowned as he saw a bruise forming. "...Did he get into a fight?"

"...Something like that." Alfred scoot away from Francis, feeling exposed without pants. He searched around for his boxers, finally finding them and bending over so he could shakily slip them on. "He needs to rest and you need to go, _now_."

Being Francis, of course the frenchman snuck a peek at Alfred's behind. When he saw the blood and his bruises, his reaction was...less than elegant. He made a noise, and stepped back. "Euh... Alfred, I have something down in the car, for Arthur, would you help me bring it up?"

Alfred tugged on his underwear, completely oblivious to the fact Francis had saw. He frowned over to the other, before slowly nodding his head. He was always up to helping out people- it would seem suspicious if he said no. "Ah..Uh, sure, yeah, okay..."

"I'll go-" Ivan cut in, "-Alfred is sore, he shouldn't be lifting anything." Ivan placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, giving a slow rub. "What is it, exactly?" He didn't want Alfred stressing out when he had just been pounded into smithereens.

"E-euh...I would prefer Alfred..." Francis motioned for Alfred to come closer, making an urgest face.

Alfred frowned, very aware of the hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Ivan, chewing on his bottom lip, before looking back over to Francis and shaking his head- clearly basing his decision to not go with Francis off of the fact Ivan had specified he didn't want Alfred going. "N-No, Ivan's stronger than me, anyways, I'll, uh...Stay here with Arthur."

"C-come on, Alfred, I know you're strong enough..." Francis had his arms held out and he was talking like Alfred was a goddamn child, learning to walk, encouraging him to come to him. "Come with me!"

Alfred's eyebrows twitched together in confusion, unsure about why Francis was talking to him like he was a toddler. It finally hit after a few more seconds of confusion. With a sigh he limped over to Arthur, hauled him up into his arms, then limped over to Francis' opened arms. He stared at the man with a frown, before shoving Arthur into the man's arms, with enough force to cause him to stumble outside, then closed and locked the door after them.

"E-euh...what is going on?" Francis started banging on the door again. "A-Alfred! Come on, come out! I-I'm going to help you!"

"Why does everyone thing I am hurting you?" Ivan whined as he flopped onto the couch with a huff. He buried his face into his arms and just laid there, looking like a child who'd been unable to have dessert.

Francis was left ignored, Alfred finding Ivan much more interesting than the panicked Frenchman outside. He crawled onto Ivan's lap, pressing his face into Ivan's neck and sighing quietly. "Arthur walked in on your slapping me across the face and Francis saw blood running down my thighs."

He wrapped his arms around Ivan, unsure if he would actually be hugged back, but going for it anyways. "And you are hurting me- they just don't really seem to realize that, ya know...I like it."

Ivan didn't return the hug, but he didn't push Alfred off, either. "They're not sexually mature enough to understand that people like this sort of thing. I want to punch them in the face." Ivan seemed to have an affinity for punching people in the face.

It kind of...sucked to not be hugged back, but honestly, Alfred was just happy to be allowed to be this affectionate with Ivan. He really, _really_ liked the man, if it wasn't a crush before, it definitely was one now. Even after they were 'officially' together, his crush stayed there. "They're just worried... They're looking out for me, it's kinda endearing in its own way."

"They shouldn't be worried! You're an adult." Ivan rolled over and yanked Alfred down on top of him to get comfortable, their bodies fitting together nicely. "You can make your own decisions in a safe, sane, consensual relationship."

Alfred smiled, nuzzling down into Ivan's chest and sighing quietly. "I know, but I don't think they realize it's consensual. I gotta just...I think I need to sit them down and properly explain to them what's going on. Clearly avoiding it isn't working it."

"Do they not know that you are into BDSM?" Ivan knew that being discreet was preferable, but he would never actively _hide_ that he was into the play scene.

"Arthur didn't even know that I was gay until he met you," Alfred sighed, pressing his forehead to Ivan's chest, heating up at the memory. This whole thing was embarrassing, he just wanted to crawl into bed and never get up again.

Ivan didn't even realize that people _hid_ these kinds of things. "Well...no one really knows what I am into, but that is just because they don't ask."

Alfred grumbled lightly and shook his head slowly. "I wish people would just realize that it's my own damn business..." He was more embarrassed than anything. "...Do you want me to give you a blowjob or something to finish you off?" He felt bad for leaving Ivan high and dry. "Or is the mood totally ruined?"

"My mood was totally ruined fifteen minutes ago, Alfred. It hasn't even twitched." His dick might as well be buried at that point, with a little tombstone. Because it would be dead for a while.

Alfred chuckled quietly, letting himself flop back to Ivan's chest, not upset with the fact they weren't going to be doing anything sexual. He was pretty content. "Towards the end, before Arthur came in... Were you just getting into a role, or were you actually pissed off at me?"

"Well... I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't trying to make you safeword...and that I got angry when you didn't." Ivan by no means had been giving it his all, but he had wanted to bring Alfred crying to his knees and begging for it to stop before he even gave have his full effort.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry- I didn't know that's what you were trying to do, I didn't say it because I didn't want it to stop- I mean...I was really enjoying myself." He wouldn't have wanted to do that every night, but he wouldn't mind a romp like that once a month or so. He would definitely need some recovery time in between.

"No, no... It gave me a good insight into what you can take. The fact that you were bleeding and bruised and you were enjoying it so much? I would gladly have a million pets like that. You're like a godsend. My last pet couldn't even take that every now and then, he always bitched."

Alfred nodded his head, lips drawn into a broad grin, clearly pleased with the fact Ivan was praising him. Ivan could give him a million gifts and they wouldn't come close to the giddiness Alfred had after Ivan praised him. "And I'm glad to have a master like you! You're strong and experienced and Christ, your dick is fucking awesome!"

"Everyone always says that about my dick," Ivan teased as he leaned up to peck Alfred on the lips. "I should probably head home... After all, there's not much here for me to do, and you need time to recover."

"O-Oh, okay..." That grin faded, despite how much he tried to keep it there. Awkwardly he rolled off of Ivan, wincing as he settled down on the cushions. "I'll see you whenever. Bye, Ivan." He wasn't really looking up.

"Look at me." Ivan gripped Alfred's chin, forcing him to look up. "I will call you, alright? We'll play again soon." He leaned down to give Alfred a bruising, rough kiss before pulling back and gathering up his belongings. "Take care, Alfred. Remember to think of me."

Alfred sat there, his lips parted and his eyes unfocused. "Ah...Yeah, I'll definitely remember you," he breathed, his lips pulling into a soft smile, staring up at Ivan, but not seeming to really register what he was looking at. Ivan just had that effect on the boy.

Ivan was up and gone within two minutes. He could really haul ass when he needed to leave somewhere. Alfred was left all alone in his apartment, the door clicking shut behind his master.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** BDSM, verbal abuse, masturbation, toys, spanking, sexual punishment, slapping

* * *

The weekend was spent pretty uneventful. Alfred was rather lonely- two days where Ivan, Francis, _and_ Arthur were gone. Usually he would have liked this, this freedom, independence, but now he just wanted to at least _talk_ to somebody.

He sighed and tugging on his clothing, hiding his collar behind a large sweatshirt and then heading to classes.

Alfred didn't get to go far. Arthur and Francis swooped in and grabbed him, sitting him down at the kitchen table. "Alfred... We need to talk." Arthur sat beside him, Francis in front of him. "We, ah... We understand you could be in a rather difficult place right now..."

"But we also want you to know that you can tell us anything," Francis added, fingers folded together. "Is there anything you need to say?"

Of course- they had to have the fucking talk ten minutes before his class. He sighed and dropped the bag, sitting down with a small wince. "I'm not getting raped, if that's what you're implying." He pressed his fingers to his temples, letting out a small groan of frustration. "I like it- what we're doing, it's all consensual, we have safe words and good means of communication... Honestly, I just like getting hit around. I like it to be rough and I like being put into, like, total submission." Well, they knew, might as well get completely out with it. "It's just sex, that's all!"

"Well... We don't think you should be having sex." Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away nervously. He still had a lovely bruise from what Ivan had done to him. "You should be focusing on school, having a relationship isn't exactly prudent..."

"O-oui, you shouldn't be having that kind of sex anyway, that is horribly brutal."

"You two are two years older than me! I bet you've nailed more people than you remember! This is my _first_ boyfriend! And I like it, anyways, I mean...I'm always in control of everything, I'm always presidents of shits, captains, all of that- it's nice to be the one taking orders every now and then!" Alfred's face was bright red, tears welling up in the corner of them, frustrated that they wouldn't just listen to what he was saying and leave him alone.

"Th-that's not the bloody point!" Arthur flushed with anger, upset that Alfred wasn't listening to them. "Dammit, you shouldn't be with him! How old is he anyway? He's probably just some punk... I..." Oh god, how could he get it across to Alfred? "He's manipulating you! You don't actually want this! You should- should... If you don't break up with him, I'll press charges for assault!"

"What? I-I'll just say he was protecting me because you were grabbing my arm without my permission!" Alfred recoiled away, no longer looking up at the two, subconsciously touching the bruise forming on his cheek from the slap. "And how is _he_ manipulating _me_? He buys things for me everyday and when we spend the day together he's fucking me raw, just like what I want! It sounds like I'm the manipulator, to be honest." Alfred sighed, thinking a second, before finally getting around to answering his first question. "...He's... He's twenty-Eight."

There was a moment of shocked silence. "A-Alfred, he's nearly ten years older than you! He's...he's..." He was practically Alfred sugar daddy from the sound of it.

Alfred's smile turned almost sheepish, it was like a freshman in high school crushing on a cute senior. "I know, it's kinda cool, he's so much more experienced than I am... He's really nice- I mean, when we're just hanging out, he's sweet to me."

"Th-that's not a good thing!" Arthur was really starting to get frustrated. "Alfred, I forbid you from seeing him again! He's just using you! This isn't healthy!"

Alfred's face flushed red in anger. "_Forbid_?" He sat back, staring at him with his jaw-dropped. "You can't forbid me from seeing someone! You're not my dad and I'm not a child! I'm nineteen fucking years old and I can do whatever I want!"

"No you can't." Arthur wasn't going to let Alfred go through with this. "I swear to god, Alfred, if you keep seeing him then I am going to make sure something happens, and it will be painful for everyone involved."

Alfred gaped at Arthur, before turning his attention to Francis, hoping that the other man would understand- he always went on and on about love, he would have to understand that love was the same thing- even if expressed in an unconventional way.

Francis just shrugged, unable to give a proper answer. Arthur would smack him if he dared say anything otherwise. There wasn't much that he could do, honestly.

"You know what? Fuck both of you." Alfred stood up angrily, not even looking at them anymore. "I'm fuckin' sick of both of you trying to take control of my life. I like him and neither of you have the right to say _anything_."

"Y-you're a bloody pervert!" Arthur snapped angrily, face red. "You can't go back to that man, he's awful and I hate him!"

Alfred was flushed in anger, fae just as red as Arthur's. "_I'm_ the pervert? You're the one who goes to fucking sex shops to get sucked off through a damn hole!"

"Wh-what?" Both Arthur and Francis looked surprised. Arthur more horrified than surprised. "St-stop joking around, you don't...don't know anything." Arthur's face was red, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really? Because I was there! Remember that 50 dollar whore with a disease? That was me." The words left Alfred and his hand slapped over his mouth, as if trying to catch what he had just said and put it back into his mouth. He was angry and mad and hadn't realized what he was saying when he said it.

"Wh-what?" Oh god, that had been Alfred. _That had been Alfred_. "You... You... Get out!" He didn't have the time for this. Alfred was kicked out, he couldn't take it if Alfred was the one who did...those sorts of things. "And don't come back!"

Alfred didn't protest, he was flushed red and ashamed and angry at himself and Arthur. Without another word he practically ran out of the apartment, only stopping when the entire building was out of sight. He turned into the first alleyway he could find, feeling a plethora of emotions bubbling up inside of him. He had no clue what to do, so he called the only person he thought could help him.

Ivan pulled out his phone, inconspicuously and saw that Alfred was calling. He pressed end. He was in the middle of a very important meeting- he couldn't handle his pet right then.

There were two rings from Al's end, before it went to voicemail. Alfred could feel his stomach drop, Ivan had ignored him. Still, he left a message, barely audible over his sobbing, telling Ivan that he had been kicked out and he had no clue what to do and he was scared as _hell_.

He stayed in that alley way for god knows how many hours, only finally coming back to the apartment, hoping he could talk it out with Arthur.

The door was locked, and all of Alfred's belongings were outside the door. His mattress, and everything he owned in five boxes. There was no one home (or at least no one answered), and a note was taped to one of the boxes.

'_You don't live here anymore_'

Alfred could feel his world crashing down around him, he tried to open the door again, hitting it and pleading desperately, before finally sinking to the ground, sitting between his boxes, knees pulled to his chest and hands pressed to his face, just letting himself sob.

A text was sent from Ivan, saying he would stop by later. It didn't quell Alfred's tears. That was nearly two hours.

Alfred didn't stop crying those two hours, he would spend about twenty minutes just sniffling, before the tears came flooding back. By the time Ivan finally arrived he was a mess, hair hectic, knees completely wet from the tears and eyes red. Arthur had been his friend for many year now, to have just been kicked out like that- it was understandable, but it didn't make it any less heartbreaking.

"Alfred? You're a mess... Why are all your things sitting outside?" Ivan knelt down beside his pet and began to smooth over his hair. "Did you get evicted?" Alfred didn't seem like the type to get evicted.

"I-I accidentally told Arthur whu-what happened at-at the shop- I-I didn't meant to, it...It just slipped out and..." Alfred held up the note, feeling a fresh wave of tears come over him. He didn't know what to do and he doubted Ivan knew either, but he needed at least someone to be there for him.

"Shh, shhh..." Ivan sighed and shook his head, hugging Alfred tightly. "Get your things, my car is downstairs. I'm going to let you stay with me at my house for a bit, alright?" If Alfred stayed with him they wouldn't have to go far to play, either. "You just tell me when your classes are and then my chauffeur will take you there whenever you need."

Alfred pressed his face into Ivan's chest, returning the hug with a cough and a sob. He finally pulled away, rubbing at his eyes and struggling to stand up, his legs shaking violently underneath him. "I-I'll pay rent until I-I can-can find a new place," he promised, grabbing two boxes and beginning to head down the stairs. He didn't actually own a lot, it would only take about three trips on his own, two trips for the boxes and a third for the mattress.

Ivan took the other boxes, loading them into the car and then going up to get the mattress on his own. "You don't have to worry about paying me." Ivan had more than enough money to spare for Alfred. He loaded in the mattress and slammed the back door shut. "Get in."

Alfred clambered into the car, still wiping at his eyes and sniffling quietly. "Th-Thank you, I-I have no clue what I would have done without you." He wouldn't have been kicked out of his apartment if it weren't for Ivan, but that was besides the point. The boy shifted in his seat, taking a second to actually look around, finally realizing just how fancy his car was.

Ivan was the one driving (and he wasn't very good at it). He pulled them into the nicer part of town and right in front of what was little less than a mansion. "This is my house. I hope you'll find it to your liking. I have several extra rooms you can stay in, but I have one specific in mind for you." Ivan would assign him his room, of course.

Alfred's jaw dropped as he saw the mansion, not really believing his own eyes. This had to have been some sort of joke- he'd seen that house around before, but he never thought someone actually lived in it- he figured it was just one of those charity houses, maybe had some historical shit in it. "...You're shittin' me."

"What?" Ivan got out of the car and went back to start unloading Alfred's belongings. "Come on, let's go inside. I want to show you to your room. You're getting the special room."

Alfred grabbed his boxes, following after Ivan stiffly. "What's, uh, what's the special room?" He was sort of distracted, trying to calculate what rent would be for a place like that- Christ, he would have to take up three full-time jobs to just pay for a month of this place.

"It's only for my special guests." Ivan brought the boxes in, and immediately handed them off to one of his maids, ordering them to bring it up to the proper room. "Let me show you."

Alfred nodded his head, staying close by Ivan's side, as if he was scared that he would get lost if he wandered off too far. "This is..." He didn't finish his sentence, unsure of exactly what it was. Ridiculous, breathtaking, almost laughable.

"Just follow me, you'll love where you're sleeping. There's already a bed there but I suppose you can have two mattresses? I've heard that that gives you a good night's sleep." Ivan lead him up the stairs while the maids followed behind them with the boxes and the mattress coming through the door last.

Ivan took him towards the end of the hall and opened up a door. "Here you are..."

Inside the room was a bed with a silk canopy over top, blue and silver being the theme of the entire room. It had a dresser and a desk, it's own full bathroom attached.

"Oh." The noise was sort of breathy and high pitched, coming out before Alfred could stop it. The place was bigger than his and Arthur's apartment combined, it was large and spacious and, christ, he was scared to touch anything for fear of dirtying it up. This place was too big and too fancy and too perfect for him.

"I, uh, this is...thank you so much, I promise I won't overstay my welcome..." He shook his head, then looked up to Ivan, managing a small smile. "Should I write out my schedule for you? And what do you want me to call you here, in your own house I mean... Can I call you Ivan, or should I just keep saying master?"

"You can call me Ivan when we're not playing. And don't worry, you will know when we are playing." Ivan pinched Alfred's cheek and brushed past him. "Go ahead and unpack whatever you want, you can act like you live here or you can act like it is overnight, I don't particularly care. Write out your schedule for me, have a maid send it to my study. I'll be working for a bit. If you have any questions ask a servant."

Alfred scrunched up his nose as he was pinched, before nodding his head, giving a small wave and sitting down on the bed. He unpacked his essentials, clothing and electronics, but left the rest unpacked and under the bed. He kept out one box, still sealed up, it had a little x on it, Alfred's toy box- in case Ivan wanted to play.

He took out his notebook, jotting down his schedule, before stepping out and finding the first maid he could. He motioned her over, handed her the note and asked her to give it to Ivan.

Alfred looked around, too nervous to actually explore and instead changed out of his clothes, before crawling into the bed in just his briefs. He'd sleep until either classes came, or Ivan wanted to hang out with him.

Ivan came in later, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "Alfred," he cooed, shaking his shoulder and pushing the blankets up. "Wake up, sleepy-head. I want to take you down for dinner."

Alfred blinked, sitting up with a yawn and nodding his head. He slid out of the bed, scrambling around for some clothing to wear, finally grabbing a pair of shorts and a loose T shirt, yanking them on and waiting for himself to wake up.

"You didn't have to get dressed," Ivan teased as he patted Alfred's cheek. "We should go down and eat dinner, then we're going to play." Ivan couldn't wait to play with Alfred, in his own house! He tended to wait until he brought his pets home, since they tended to suddenly like him a lot more because of his money.

Alfred gave Ivan a small smile, leaning into the touch for a moment, before pulling away and smiling. "Alright, I really appreciate everything you've done for me, I'll pay you back, I promise." There was no way he could pay back the sheer amount of toys he had been given, but he would try and at least give Ivan some money.

"There is no reason to pay me back. Don't even try." Ivan didn't want Alfred's money. Alfred was his pet, yes, but Ivan loved spoiling his pets. His slaves were very dear to him, he loved to spoil them.

Alfred couldn't fight the grin off his sleep, he would still try and pay Ivan back, but it was endearing that the other didn't want to take it. "What are we eating for dinner?" He reached out, gently taking Ivan's shirt in the back of his hand, not pulling too hard, he was just having a moment of childish fear, the place was way too huge and he didn't want to be lost.

"I had my chef cook us up something nice. I doubt you ever get nice food, being a college student in all..." This was just Ivan's assumptions. He sat down at his lovely table and clapped his hands, some of his maids bringing out the food. "Steak."

Alfred's mouth began to salivate as it was brought out. He quickly wiped his hand over his mouth, making sure not to drool and grinned. "My diet is literally dollar-store soda and packets of ramen- sometimes McDonalds if I have enough money." It was a miracle that Alfred managed to keep his figure like that.

"Well, none of that now. You're going to eat my chef's perfect food from now on. He is simply the best." Ivan promised as he started to dig in. "Go ahead and start eating."

Alfred ate with an unrivaled appetite, it was less disgusting and more unnerving. It didn't seem natural how fast he could eat. He had finished off the steak in what had only taken Ivan a few bites, sitting back and grinning happily. "That was...awesome."

Ivan's eyebrows were propped up, smirking as he found that Alfred was as ravenous as he looked. "Would you like seconds? There is more than enough." He preferred to take his time.

Alfred sat up immediately, nodding his head quickly. "Yes, oh my god, yes please!" He was still hungry and the idea of getting more just brought that grin right back to his lips. Food and compliments- Alfred could live off of them.

When Ivan waved over his maid, Alfred was brought another plate of food, swapping out for the rest. "You know, it's quite cute to watch you eat. I've never had a pet with such a voracious appetite."

Alfred looked up from the food, already a quarter of the way through it. "Really? Francis always said it was gross how much I ate, Arthur too..." His lips drew into a frown at the memory of Arthur, his eating slowing down. Oh yeah...Arthur.

"I think it is interesting. I have always wondered how food affects different people. You seem to just eat so much of it. Do you ever get chubby? Or just not eat enough?" Alfred seemed like he had a high metabolism at least.

Alfred shrugged up his shoulders, returning to his food happily. "Uh, yeah, I guess, at least if I don't exercise, in high school I spent an entire summer sitting in my room playing games and literally doing nothing else, but, hell, just walking between campus gives me enough exercise to keep it down."

"Well, that's good. I don't need you getting chubby on me," the Russian teased as he slowly finished up his dinner. His plate was taken from him and he got to his feet. "When you're ready we can go." He was already getting up to leave. "Don't clean up, the maids will do it."

Alfred finished the rest of his plate as quickly as he could and stood up, not wanting to make him wait. It wasn't that he was scared of making Ivan wait, he just felt bad. He was already taking so much, he'd be more than willing to do everything for Ivan at this point. "Are we gonna go play?"

"Don't eat so much that you throw up," he snorted as he prodded Alfred's stomach. "And yes, we're going to be playing. We'll be in my room for it." Ivan wasn't sure if he wanted Alfred to stay with him for the night or return to his own room.

Alfred grinned and nodded his head, hesitantly brushing his hand over Ivan's. He was clear he was trying to coax the other into holding his hand, but didn't want to initiate contact without Ivan telling him he could. Alfred was clearly just as into the romantic aspect of their relationship as he was with the sexual.

Ivan didn't grab Alfred's hand, but he did take him by the wrist and drag him towards the bedroom opposite Alfred's room. He opened up the door and showed Alfred his lavish room. It was bigger than Alfred's, and it was more or less structured the same. The colouring was red and gold, instead.

Alfred looked around curiously, his lips drawn into a small smile and his fingers curling in the grip. He wasn't sure if they had officially started the 'playdate' or not, but he still didn't talk- it was one of the rules, after all and it was better safe than sorry. He turned his attention over to Ivan, waiting for him to him him an order.

Ivan leaned in, purring as he stroked at Alfred's hair, then his shoulders, his sides... "You look beautiful in your collar." Ivan hooked a finger in the ring and pulled Alfred in for a kiss. When he received no response he growled, pulling Alfred closer. "Where is my thank you?"

Alfred was flushed from the kiss, blinking rapidly and breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry, master- Thank you, master." His fingers moved up, hands pressed to Ivan's chest, doing his action without thinking about it. He just wanted to feel the other, the big expanse of chest under his fingers, it made him grin.

Ivan shoved Alfred's hands down, hands on his shoulders. "No touching. You can touch my cock, that's it." And even then, only with special permission. He pointed to the bed, giving him a push. "On the bed, pet. strip."

Alfred stumbled towards the bed, righting himself and crawling on. Once he got himself situated he began to get undressed, hastily pulling off his shirt. He wasn't trying to be sexy, he just wanted to get naked as fast as he could.

"No finesse? Not even a strip tease?" Ivan was teasing of course, but he couldn't say that he didn't want Alfred to strip sexy for him. "Spread your legs, touch yourself a bit." He went on to his closet, pulling out a box to start rooting around for a few items.

Alfred threw his pants to the edge of the room, pulling his knees up and spreading them. He bit his bottom lip, reaching down to take a hold of his cock- already rock hard- and began to stroke, eyes slipping shut as he did it.

Ivan returned to him with nipple clamps, handfuls of clothespins, and a blindfold. "You're going to go in blind." He pulled the satin cloth around Alfred's eyes and tied it behind his head. "Don't peek, if you do I will punish you severely."

Alfred's hand stilled at the visual deprivation, his mouth making a small 'o' shape. This was totally foreign to him, he'd done solo masochism and the last three sessions with Ivan, but that was the extent to his expertise. He nodded his head slowly, waiting nervously for Ivan to continue.

Alfred's nipples were then pinched and snapped between the alligator clamps. He tightened them up, smirking. "Feel that, slut?" He used another hand to grab Alfred's cock and laughed bitterly. He yanked on the chain between the clamps, tugging hard. "If you love this then the clothespins will be easy for you."

Alfred cried out as Ivan tugged on the clamps, his body lurching forward and his shoulders shaking. He was breathing hard, however, his cock continued to twitch under him- he had sensitive nipples and this was excruciating for him. He loved it. He nodded his head quickly, still not talking- at least, not until he was given a specific question.

The chain was yanked once more. "Nasty little slut, loves it when his nipples are being pinched so hard they're practically being twisted off." Ivan loved torturing his pets with the alligator clamps. "Finger yourself."

Alfred heels dug into the sheets under him, one hand gripping a pillow tight, while his other hand obediently reached down. He didn't use any spit or ask for lube, he was told to finger himself, so that's what he did. With a bit of struggle he pushed in two fingers, beginning to pump them, whimpers and cries leaving him.

"Oh, how sweet." Ivan grinned and pinched Alfred's cheek like he had before. He pushed Alfred's legs further apart with a short laugh. "Here come the clothespins!" He opened one up, and pinched it over Alfred's thigh. "Don't let it fall."

Alfred grit his teeth, forcing his tense thighs to relax despite how much pain he was in. It was hard as hell. He turned his head down, as if trying to look at his thighs, before groaning and letting his head fall back, moving his fingers faster to somewhat distract himself from the pain.

He had no clue how long the session would take, he had been told not to cum before Ivan, but it didn't seem like Ivan was getting any stimulation- and it wasn't like Alfred could see even if he did cum.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ivan sneered and stuck another pin on Alfred's other thigh. "Stick out your tongue." He didn't want an answer, he wanted Alfred silent and humiliated. Once his request was heeded, he snapped Alfred's tongue in a clothespin. "If it falls, you get a spanking."

Alfred's eyes widened from behind the blindfold, a cry leaving his throat that trailed off into a whimper. His fingers had slowed down drastically, just struggling to keep his tongue from twitching too much. The pain was intense, he'd be smacked across the face and fucked until he bled, but this was probably one of the biggest forms of torture Ivan had given him.

"Stop touching yourself." Ivan revoked his permission and yanked Alfred's hands up. "I'm going to put as many clothespins as I can on you. And for every one that falls off before I say it is allowed, you will be struck." Ivan started to then pinch Alfred's skin with the clothespins any place that he possibly could.

Alfred had to force his body to remain relaxed to avoid the skin from become too taut. He shook his head, tongue still hanging out his mouth, lips glistening with saliva. Each clothespin elicited a new whimper and louder whimper from Alfred. When the more sensitive areas were pinch he couldn't help but tense, causing two of the clothespin to pop off and land onto the bed, the noise that left him was more of a sigh of relief than anything.

Ivan didn't hesitate to slap Alfred across the face, then backhand him in the same motion. Several more clothespins popped off from the violent motion. He just kept doing it, for every single one that slipped off. "I warned you."

Alfred had been doing rather good up until the last few hits, he was panting and crying out, his tongue cramping in pain. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, his tongue pulling in and the clothespin falling to his lap. He shook his head, gasping loudly and freely now that there wasn't a weight on the end of his tongue.

"I told you that you would get a spanking. Are you doing this on purpose?" Ivan pushed Alfred over onto his stomach, laying him over his lap and grabbing a handful of ass. "I will not be gentle with you." He started to smack down on Alfred, harsh and rough. Alfred's ass was red with the first slap.

Alfred cried out at the first hit, his body lurching forward and his lips pressing to Ivan's thigh. His entire body seized up from pain, the remaining clothes pins popping off in the process. He wasn't sure if he was actually finding this sexually arousing, or if his body was just caught up in the mindset that he tricked himself into actually enjoying it, but whatever it was it left him groaning and grinding down on reflex, trying to get some stimulation to his cock.

Ivan could feel Alfred's grinding, and he didn't like that he was trying to please himself without permission. He gave Alfred's ass a pinch and shoved a finger inside him with no warning. "Did I say you could please yourself? Selfish little cunt. I should punish you further. But you would like that, wouldn't you?"

Alfred cried out, his hips still immediately. He wanted to say sorry, but at the risk of getting more punishment he shut up. His entire body remained tense, in an awkward dying-down pain and sexual denial. He could feel an orgasm just beginning to build and he knew he would need to be especially careful- he'd already had two strikes.

Ivan's movements inside of Alfred were becoming less violent, more careful and pleasurable. But there were no words. Ivan stroked Alfred's insides, curling within him. He just pressed up against Alfred's prostate, urging him on with pleasure.

Soon moans were beginning to leave Alfred, his toes curling and his forehead pushing hard into Ivan's thigh. He clenched around the fingers, his hips twitching, desperate to try and buck down against the fingers, though forcing himself from in order to avoid punishment. Pain was amazing, but just simple pleasure every now and then was nice too.

"You have a remarkable amount of control for a first time pet." Alfred didn't even need to be conditioned. Ivan pulled his fingers out and gave Alfred yet another smack. "You're quite admirable, really. I would love to keep you as my pet, until your ass is ragged and loose... And even then I might keep you a little longer."

Alfred couldn't stop a proud grin from spreading on his lips. He had been trying- it was hard, but he was definitely trying. And it was nice knowing that Ivan noticed how much Alfred was trying too. Alfred nodded, he wasn't able to do much to reply, not without being told he could speak, so he did the best he could, he gave Ivan's knee a little, gentle kiss to show his pleasure.

Ivan pulled Alfred back up and started to stroke his face, leaning in to grace him with a kiss. But he didn't move the blindfold. "Do you want to feel my cock?" Where on his body was up to Alfred, so long as they didn't go all the way yet. Not too soon.

Alfred pouted as the kiss ended, lips swollen and red from all of the biting he'd done since the beginning of the session. "Yes, master- Could I taste it?" He had caught on that Ivan probably didn't want to actually fuck him, if that were the case he'd probably have already been pinned down and fucked raw.

"I suppose I could grace you with a taste of my cock." Ivan gripped Alfred's chin and leaned in to lick his bottom lip, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. "Think you can open my pants with your teeth? Try."

Alfred could feel his breath catch in his throat as the other touched him, nodding slowly and scooting back off of Ivan. He groped around blindly, tracing up Ivan's thighs, before leaning down to nuzzle his nose into his master's lower belly, his teeth and tongue working at Ivan's pants. It took a while but he finally managed to get the button freed. The zipper came down much easier.

Once he managed to get it, he grinned proudly up to Ivan, unable to see the expression, but hoping to get some form of audio praise.

"You're so cute." Ivan's fingers carded through Alfred's hair as he pushed down just barely. "Go on, pull it out. Get to work." He was being unusually kind to Alfred, breaking his usual steely facade.

Alfred's lips only grew wider at the compliment and he nodded, unsure if he were allowed to use his hands or not, so deciding to just play it safe. He pulled the underwear down with his teeth, before leaning forward to just nuzzle his cheek against the erection, purring happily. He did just for almost ten seconds, content with just acting affectionately, before finally running the flat of his tongue up the side.

"Mmm... You like it that much?" Ivan wondered what it would be like if they could give some proper cock-worship during one of their playdates. Ivan had done it before, he rather liked it. Of course, his cock got all the attention; he would much rather be worshipped as a whole.

Alfred nodded his head eagerly, kissing along the side and towards the tip. "Yes, master! I love your cock- I-I love your everything! You're perfect, master." Either Alfred was an incredible actor, or he was genuinely in love with Ivan. The way he stared at Ivan whenever he was around definitely implied the second.

"I am many things, but perfect is not one of them." Ivan stroked at Alfred's cheek and patted him with a chuckle. "But I am glad you are so enamoured with me." A pet who was so dedicated to their master? The Russian had hit the jackpot. "Don't worry, you just suck me and I'll repay you, greatly."

Alfred nodded his head, fingers digging into Ivan's thighs gently, while he carefully took him in his mouth, being extra careful not to accidentally scrape him with his teeth. It was easier when Ivan was over him, but when he was hovering down like that, the risk was better. He moaned quietly, taking more and more into his mouth, breathing carefully through his nose.

"It is quite admirable how much you can take into your mouth," Ivan murmured as he leaned back on his hands. "I should fuck your throat so hard that you can't even speak tomorrow. And then you can tell everyone the reason your voice is hoarse is because you earned a well-deserved throatfucking from your master. Would you like that?"

Alfred couldn't talk around the cock in his mouth, so instead he made a noise of excitement, struggling to look up to Ivan, peering through the blindfold, though the knitting was so tight he couldn't see out of any holes. His tongue rubbed and pushed against Ivan's cock, enticing his master to go ahead and do it.

"On your knees." Ivan didn't wait for Alfred to do it, tossing him down on the floor and taking to his feet. He clicked his tongue and stroked himself idly. "You want to be unable to even talk in the morning? Do you love my cock that much?"

Alfred righted himself, then opened his mouth, tongue hanging out obediently- he only pulled it in to speak, ( "yes master, I love cock, especially yours!" ) before opening his mouth again, waiting excitedly for Ivan to take control again and use him how he wanted.

The Russian didn't wait, guiding himself into Alfred's mouth and immediately starting to move. That was the only gentle motion throughout his rocking. He thrust himself in, over and over, Alfred's throat going into spasms and clenching around him tightly as he choked his pet on his cock, over and over.

Alfred's jaw ached and his eyes rolled up from behind the blindfold, taking in a deep breath through his nose every time the man pulled out. Eventually he got in deep enough that when he pulled back, it still managed to block his airways. Alfred's noises were muffled and his entire body spasmed at the lack of oxygen, not telling Ivan to stop- he hoped the other was experienced enough to know when Alfred needed to breathe- and if not, well, then Alfred would pass out and that would be that, he wouldn't complain if he did.

Every couple minutes Ivan would pull out and smack Alfred around instead, cock rubbing against his cheeks, wetting them eagerly. "You look hungry for a good cock. You're too slutty to never have had a master before. You've been trained and conditioned perfectly..."

Alfred was flushed and panting, flinching every time he was smacked. He wanted to explain himself, explain his situation to Ivan, tell him just why he didn't have a master and why he acted the way he did, but Ivan's rules were implanted deep in his mind and he couldn't talk if he wanted to.

Ivan didn't really care if Alfred's condition was otherwise anyway. He continued to fuck Alfred's throat, only pulling out right before he was going to cum, spraying his orgasm all over Alfred's face. He shuddered and moaned, licking his lips. "Oh... You look beautiful." Alfred's pearl necklace suited him.

Alfred swallowed in that landed in his mouth, before licking at his lips, a rather euphoric grin gracing his lips, a bit high from an endorphin buzz. He gasped, opening his mouth to talk, but finding himself unable- his throat hurt to much. Instead he gestured down to his throbbing cock, wondering if he could touch himself, or Ivan touch him, wanting to cum.

"Get on the bed." Ivan went back to the closet and pulled out a rather large, blue dildo and a choke chain, like one would use on a dog. He clipped it to the ring on Alfred's collar and gave a sharp yank before tossing the dildo to him, along with a packet of lube. "Use it."

Alfred choked as the collar was tugged, awkwardly fumbling around for the toy and lube. He ripped the packet with his teeth and blindly lathered it on the toy, before drawing up his knees and with a bit of struggling, finally pushed it inside. He gasped, then moaned, toes curling and hand moving to push in deeper and deeper inside, desperate to finally get his release.

"You can come anytime." Ivan was idly stroking himself, though he didn't get hard at all. He stood beside the bed, holding the chain taut and watching Alfred pleasuring himself. It was quite the sight. He wouldn't mind coming to see this every day.

Alfred gasped, struggling get more oxygen as he stroked himself, always just a bit away from getting a deep breath. His knees pulled up further and his hand moved faster, head falling back as he approached his orgasm. It only took about ten thrusts until Alfred came, crying out "master", his cum landing on his lower tummy.

When Alfred came Ivan let the chain go slack. He moved in to unhook him and relieve him of his duties. "We're completely done for the night. Did you have fun?"

Alfred blinked as the blindfold came up, struggling to adjust his eyes to the light. When he did, he looked up to Ivan and grinned, immediately wrapping him in a hug, keeping his lower half away from Ivan, not wanting to dirty him. He opened his mouth to talk, though once again it ached too much to actually let out any noises- instead he nodded quickly, kissing Ivan's chest gently.

"Is your throat actually sore?" Ivan laughed as he stroked Alfred's cheeks. "Come on, let's go to bed. You've had a long day. Tomorrow I have to work early in the morning but I should be back before noon. We can spend lunch together, unless you have class."

Alfred nodded his head, pulling away from Ivan and grabbing his own shirt, mopping the cum off of his face and stomach so he didn't dirty Ivan or the bed. "Should-" His throat was hoarse and he winced in pain. He pointed to himself, then to the bed, then to out the door, trying to silently ask Ivan if he wanted him to sleep with Ivan, or in his own bed.

"Go ahead and stay here, pet." Ivan actually enjoyed when his slaves stayed in his bed with him. They could cuddle, and they were a great source of warmth. "You can sleep in my room any time we play, unless I say otherwise. But if we're not playing, you sleep in your own bed." Better to just lay down the rules now. Alfred worked well with rules and structures it seems.

Alfred looked pleased, he crawled into the bed, immediately hunkering down in the sheets. He sat a bit towards the edge so Ivan could sleep more comfortably in the middle. The side of the curtain was flipped up as Alfred waited expectantly for Ivan to crawl in next to him.

Ivan patted Alfred's shoulder and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. He came back smelling fresh as he slid under the covers. He spooned Alfred from behind, arms wrapping around him. "Mmm..."

Alfred was more than affectionate, hunkering down against Ivan's chest and holding his arms tight. He relaxed, already beginning to drift, physically exhausted and body trying to compensate for the damage done to it. It wasn't much longer, maybe five minutes, before Alfred drifted off, sighing happily.


End file.
